Just a costume 2: Redressed
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Sequel to Just a Costume. Jess is in the mood to costume shop since Halloween is close. This year is special; it's her one-year anniversary with boyfriend Becker. Light and silly fun.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just a Costume 2: Redressed, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Sequel to Just a Costume. Jess is in the mood to costume shop since Halloween is close. This year is special; it's her one-year anniversary with boyfriend Becker. Light and silly fun.

Rating: At least Teen. Adult themes and innuendos. Nothing graphic, but younger readers (Under 14 or so) may be uncomfortable.

Pairing/Characters: Becker/Jess

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters. Some of the costumes are inspired by costumes from the internet. Others are completely made up.

Author's note: I'm American and we love Halloween so please forgive the fact that I believe Britain doesn't go as crazy as we do. This is just a fun story. It's over 8000 words and I haven't even started the second half. I envision that part to be a tiny bit darker. I'm thinking of adding a creature. Let me know how you like what I have. Thanks for reading!

1312 Words, this chapter

Just a Costume 2: Redressed, Chapter One

Jess hummed as she browsed through the racks of costumes. She was so happy. It was a few weeks away from Halloween. It was a very special time. In a few days she'd be celebrating her one year anniversary with her boyfriend.

She gave a low squeal.

"Oh. I guess you found something good," Becker said, moving over to her. He smirked. "Is it for private?"

She blushed and smiled. "No. Actually, that was an unintentional squeal. I was thinking of you."

He chuckled. "Oh. I'm flattered that I make you feel so...squeal-y."

She giggled. "It was actually our anniversary that made me squeal."

"It's not today, is it?"

"Becker!" she cried, punching him in the stomach. "Are you telling me that you don't know what day it is?"

He laughed. "I know what day it is. You just scared me for a moment. I thought I got the days mixed up."

"Well, let's check," she said, stamping her sparkly heel. "Becker, what day is our anniversary?"

He laughed again. "This Saturday."

She squealed again, only louder. "Good boy!" She then jumped onto him.

"Hey! No funny business in the shop!" cried a tall, straggly fellow with long, unruly hair. He didn't look like someone who could own anything, let alone the biggest, busiest costume shop in London.

"Sorry, Joe," said Becker. "I didn't intend any, my girlfriend though..."

"Becker! I don't intend any either!" she cried, pulling off him. She shot him a frosty glare.

Joe laughed. "Just checking. I love you guys. You're my best customers, but I don't let anyone fool around in the shop. Not even Linda."

"Ew, Joe!" cried Jess. "I do not want to know about your love life with your wife!"

"And I don't want to know about yours," he said. Then he winked and laughed. "More than I can guess from the costumes you buy."

Jess turned bright red and Becker was a light shade of pink. "All transactions should be confidential, you know," said the highly embarrassed young woman.

"Yeah, Joe. Have some ethics."

Joe laughed. "You're the ones hanging on each other in my establishment," he said. He winked again and walked to the front.

"Well, that was embarrassing," said Jess.

"Yeah," said Becker. "Control yourself."

She eyed him. "You behave or I'll be controlling myself all night long and maybe into tomorrow."

He answered her glare with his own. "Don't threaten me, Jess."

"Ooh...got you worried, huh?"

"No," he said, turning his attention to the costumes. "I know you have as much strength around me as I have around you."

Jess broke into giggles. "Point taken."

He smiled. "So...what are we shopping for? Halloween or...ourselves?"

She smiled back. "Don't know. I'm just waiting for something to speak to me."

His eyebrow jumped up. "If any of these start talking, Jess, I'm out of here."

She giggled. "That's not what I meant, idiot."

He smiled. They looked quietly through the costumes, but continued to look flirtatiously at each other.

"Hey, Jess," called Joe's voice from the front. "A new shipment just came in. They look like your kind of costumes."

"Mine? What do you mean?"

"He means they're colorful and short," said Becker.

Joe's laughter drifted from the front. "Actually they are."

Jess giggled as she ran through the shop toward the front. It was not an easy task. Joe's Costume Shop was packed full of movie, music, and pop culture decorations and memorabilia. And of course, it had costumes-lots, and lots of every imaginable costume.

Plus, it was always busy with customers from all walks of life, ages, and races. Many of whom Jess bumped into on her way to join Joe.

"Excuse me," she said.

"I'm so sorry," she told another.

"Cute outfit!" she cried to a third. Finally she reached the counter and Joe. "What have you got?" she asked, out of breath.

He laughed. "Come and see."

"Ooh, you're letting me behind the counter?" she asked, joining him. She saw loads of big boxes. "I feel so special."

"You are," he said, chuckling. "Dig in."

She giggled with glee as she attacked the first box. "I've already done a Geisha, but this is too cute to let go." She pulled one out and set it aside. "Nurse...have."

Joe smirked. "Yeah, but if I remember correctly it wasn't a traditional nurse."

Jess blushed. "No."

He laughed. "It was sold as a pair, right? The 'Naughty Nurse and Doctor Feel Good,' set I believe."

Jess stopped abruptly and tensed. Joe laughed as the young woman in the short, bright red skirt turned the same color.

"You know, Joe, you sold us the blasted things so you shouldn't be making fun."

"I'm not, really," he said, still chuckling. "I owe a large part of my income to those and similar 'blasted things."

"Yes, you do, so don't go there."

"Sorry," he said. "You know I love you."

She gave him a glare, then laughed. "I know. Sorry."

He laughed again. "So...see anything good?"

"Not yet. Princess: too cute. Crayon: bright but too immature. Nun: I don't think so."

Joe laughed. "Yeah, you don't scream black and white."

"No," she said and with a smirk added, "Not even if it was a 'naughty nun."

Joe laughed.

"What is this?" She pulled out a camouflaged package.

"Oh, that's one of the military-esque costumes I bought for some of your work pals."

Jess giggled. "Yeah. Soldiers have a hard time expressing themselves. I'm like, 'really? You need more fatigues?"

Joe laughed. "Hey, don't deprive me of the cash. I want to show these to the Captain." He left with an armful of fatigues and other uniforms and headed toward the back.

Jess stayed behind the counter, digging through boxes.

"Excuse me, Miss? Should you be there?" asked a voice.

Jess turned to see a man in a uniform, not police but some kind of security. "Who are you?" she asked.

He just stared. "Who are you?"

She was a bit perturbed at the question. "I'm a loyal customer and friend of the owner, Joe. Now it's your turn."

He chuckled and smiled. "I'm security."

"Joe has a security officer? He didn't say anything."

"No, he wouldn't. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just looking out for the store."

Jess blushed slightly. "Of course. I apologize for my attitude."

He smiled. "No problem...Miss..."

She smiled. "Jess."

"Nice to meet you, Jess. My name is Kenneth. Call me if you need anything," he said, handing her a card.

Jess took it, thinking it was odd that he'd hand her a professional business card. She didn't think security was in that much of demand. She blushed as she thought of Becker and how he was always in her demand. She smiled to herself but it faded when she read the card.

She was even more confused. It just had his name and a cell number. Odd.

"Finally, some decent military costumes that aren't stripper wear," said Becker, coming up front with Joe. "You've got to see some of these, Jess."

Jess looked up. "I don't think it's a good idea to let your security man hand out personal cards. I mean there's no mention of a company at all."

Joe wrinkled his brow. "My security man? Jess, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kenneth, your security officer. He handed me this card."

Becker immediately took it. "Cheeky bloke. Where is he? Sorry, Joe, but I'm taking your security personnel to task over this. It's just wrong."

Joe stared at them. "I don't have any security."

Jess eyes doubled in size.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

830 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Two, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

Becker immediately turned into soldier boy, scanning the shop. "There he is."

As all three of them descended upon Kenneth, Joe called out, "He's handing out more cards!"

Sure enough, a young man dressed in a security uniform was talking up three young ladies, each one holding a card.

"Who the hell are you?" cried Joe, as Becker roughly grabbed the man. "You don't work here!"

The ladies looked aghast and threw down the cards.

"Sorry, ladies," said Joe. "Honestly. How about a ten percent discount?"

The ladies nodded and smiled, moving to another part of the shop. They kept looking back at the phony guard.

"Alright, let's have it," said Becker. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kenneth was pale, pinned by Becker to a wall. "I...uh..." he laughed weakly. "It was just a bit of fun."

"In my shop!" cried Joe, clearly furious. "I don't think so mate!"

"I'll call the police," said Jess.

Kenneth eyed Becker nervously, who still had him pinned uncomfortably. "You don't have to do that. Honestly, it was just a joke."

"Some joke," said Becker.

"Yeah, disturbing my customers. Who knows what you intended with them."

"Nothing! Honestly. I just wanted a date...or two."

"Disgusting!" cried Jess.

"Yeah. And stupid. This young woman," said Becker, gesturing to Jess, "is my girl."

Jess smiled.

Becker wasn't done. He leaned into Kenneth snarling and hissing and he said, "You tried to pick her up."

Kenneth turned pale. "Oops."

"Yeah, oops," said Jess.

"S...sorry," said Kenneth, wincing as Becker's hold increased.

"So am I," said Becker, still hissing. "I don't forgive."

Jess giggled, then turned away so she didn't ruin Becker's bad guy act.

"I'm really sorry," whispered Kenneth, white now. "Let me go...please."

"No way," said Becker.

"Right," said Joe. "No way. I'm a little new to this area, Becker. What do you think we should do with him."

Becker smiled menacingly. "I have a few ideas."

"Oh..God, no!" cried Kenneth, tearing up in fear.

Jess shook her head. It was enough for her. "Honey," she said sweetly. "I think I should call the police. You're getting too...worked up."

Becker smiled. "I'm fine," he said. He turned back to Kenneth and growled.

Jess stifled a giggle. "I may have to insist, sweetie."

"Yes, insist!" cried Kenneth.

"All right, Jess," said Joe, winking at her. "You win. Call the police. Sorry, Becker."

Becker kept up the pressure on Kenneth and glared at him a moment longer, than he released him. Kenneth slumped to the ground in relief.

Jess giggled as she phoned the police.

Joe stood over the trembling young man. "You picked the wrong profession to imitate," he said. "The Captain here? He's a real security man, ex-military, right, Becker?"

Becker nodded and smiled wickedly at Kenneth. "Right."

"I take it you don't like people giving you a bad name, huh?"

"No, I don't."

Kenneth moaned. "I'm...so...s-s-sorry. Please, keep him away!"

Joe smiled, patting Becker on the back. Becker traded smirks with him. "OK," Joe said finally. "I guess I don't need blood splattering all over my shop. Ease off, Becker."

"You sure?"

"Please!" cried Kenneth.

Joe stifled a laugh. "You'll wait quietly for the police?"

"Yes! And I'll admit that I was posing as security!"

"Fine," said Joe. "Come on, punk." He lifted Kenneth off the floor. "You can wait in my office."

"I'll show him the way," said Becker, shoving Kenneth to the back of the store, as Kenneth whined and cried. Becker shot Joe and Jess a smile.

"He's enjoying this too much," said Jess.

Joe laughed. "Ah, he's alright. The kid needs a good scare anyway, probably the best thing for him."

"I guess."

"I doubt he'll ever try anything here again."

Jess laughed. "No, I'm fairly sure you'll never step foot in here ever."

They laughed. "Maybe I should get some security," said Joe. "Becker's not looking to moonlight is he?"

Jess shook her head. "No. We're both busy enough as it is. Sorry."

Joe laughed. "Yeah. Just an idea."

Jess shook her head. "Bad idea." She sighed. "This whole incident has me a bit frazzled."

"Sorry, Jess." Then he smiled. "Ten percent off?"

Jess smiled sweetly back. "Make it twenty."

Joe laughed. "Deal. I'll even throw in a couple free costumes for you guys, seeing how Becker is on temporary duty."

"Temporary," said Jess. She smiled. "I think that's quite decent of you, Joe. And deserved."

He nodded. "Anything to keep my favorite customers. Feel better, Jess?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, much." She skipped off to the boxes behind the counter, continuing her interrupted browsing. She pulled a few more costumes out. "Much better," she said.

Joe laughed as he saw a police car pull up in front. "Just another day at the costume shop."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

962 Words this chapter

Chapter Three, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

Becker was keeping the fake security guard company as Joe met with the police and brought them back to his office. Jess kept her distance, trying to distract herself by looking at costumes. She noticed that Becker was laughing and chatting with the policemen. Then he called her over.

"Hey, Jess, say hi to the officers," he said as she joined them. The men smiled at her.

She smiled back. They looked vaguely familiar.

They laughed at her puzzled expression. So did Becker.

"We've met, haven't we?" Jess finally asked.

Becker and the police laughed. "Yes, you have," said Becker. "Jess Parker, allow me to officially introduce you to Burt and Ernie." They nodded.

Jess smiled awkwardly. "I'm so sorry. I, uh, don't remember you."

They laughed. "It's alright, Miss Parker," said the one Becker indicated as Burt. "It's been nearly a year."

"And it was a traumatic experience," said Ernie. "So was the time we met before that."

"We've met twice?"

Becker nodded, chuckling. "That was the worst experience, one you've tried to forget."

Jess was confused. "I give up. Where did Becker and I meet you?"

"Oh, he wasn't with you the first time," said Ernie, rather stocky and shorter than tall, thin Burt.

"We didn't realize you were the young lady involved," said Burt. "The captain here pointed it out to us later."

"Did he," said Ernie. "I thought he was going to smack us."

Jess shook her head. "I'm so confused."

Becker laughed. "OK. We'll give. Jess, these two moonlight as security officers, real security officers," he said, glancing with disgust at Kenneth the imposter. "They were at the club."

Instantly Jess realized who they were. Two years ago, on Halloween night, Jess had nearly been attacked outside a popular club as she was getting into her car. She'd been saved by two of the club's security officers, apparently Burt and Ernie.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried. "You are!"

They laughed.

"I so owe you!"

"Maybe for the first time," said Burt. "Last year though, you handled that creep expertly."

"Thank you," said Becker.

"He was complementing me, Becker, not you."

"And who taught you those self-defense moves, Jess?"

She rolled her eyes. "You, of course."

"Like I said," said Becker, "Thanks for the complement."

Jess shook her head as the guys laughed.

"He did a good job," said Ernie. "You were brilliant. I didn't even mind getting a lecture from the club owner."

"What for?" asked Jess.

"For letting the club's patrons do our jobs," answered Burt.

"Oh. Sorry," said Jess.

"Not your fault," said Ernie. He smirked. "It's Becker's."

Becker laughed. "You boys be on your toes this year. I don't want my girlfriend butting heads with anyone this year."

"I did have a nasty headache after it," said Jess.

"No worries, we'll be alert," said Burt.

"Promise," agreed Ernie.

"Though we won't have to worry about that same creep," said Becker. "After he tried to get at you again last year, I made sure he stayed off the streets."

Jess chuckled. "I thought Lester did that."

"He helped," said Becker.

"Man, I don't know where you guys work, but, it must be high up," said Ernie. "How your boss managed to get that creep put away for so long astounds me."

"Me too," said Burt.

"Lester has skills," said Jess. "Mostly they involve shouting and kissing butts, but they come in handy."

Becker laughed and nodded.

"Your boss? That man scares me," said Joe. "He demanded that the costume he orders this year be one of a kind."

"What a diva," said Jess.

"You mean cry baby," said Becker.

"I was only too happy to do it," said Joe. "Maybe he'll finally forgive me for wearing the same costume as him last year."

Jess giggled.

"You know, Becker," said Burt. "If the clubs have that much trouble with creeps maybe you should moonlight too."

"No moonlighting!" cried Jess. "Why is everyone suggesting it? I don't have Becker alone enough as it is."

Becker chuckled. "No, you don't."

"Sorry," said Burt. "I wasn't thinking. If I had a girl like you, I wouldn't consider moonlighting either."

Jess blushed. "Thank you."

"What a kiss-up," said Ernie, making Burt laugh.

Jess giggled. "Honestly, I'm glad I got the chance to personally thank you."

The officers smiled and nodded. "Well, we should be getting this creep downtown," said Burt, shoving Kenneth to the door.

"See you guys later," said Ernie. "At the club at least."

Jess nodded. "It is a shame you'll be working Halloween."

Burt shook his head. "Someone needs to keep everyone safe."

"Though you have Becker now," said Ernie.

Jess blushed, nodded, and smiled at her boyfriend. "I do."

Becker smiled back. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you."

She smiled, leaned up and kissed him.

Burt and Ernie 'awed.' "See you later, Becker. Nice to meet you, Jess," said Burt. Ernie nodded.

"You too."

The police and Kenneth left.

Becker sighed. "Well, it's been a fun morning so far. Busy."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Your idea of fun is weird, sweetie," she said, piling up as many costumes as she could in her arms. "Now for some real fun. Come on, Becker, to the changing booths!"

"Yeah, mine is weird," he said, laughing as she skipped to the dressing room, humming with glee.

"Leave her alone," said Joe. "I need the money."

Becker shook his head and laughed. "You're so lucky she's cute."

"Don't I know it," said the shop owner.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1435 Words, this chapter. OK, this chapter mentions two period uniforms. I got a bit confused but I think they're kind of accurate. Keep in mind that I'm not an expert but feel free to correct me.

Chapter Four, Just a Costume 2, Redressed

Becker stood in the back of Joe's costume shop, in front of the changing booths. "Which one should I try on, Jess: the Hessian soldier from the time of the American Revolution or the French regiment Hussar from the Crimean War?"

"Huh?" she asked, from inside the booth. "Does it matter? They're both soldier uniforms."

She heard a huge exasperated sigh. "Are you serious?" he asked.

She had to giggle.

"They're not the same, Jess!"

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm not a soldier."

"Obviously not. 'Does it matter?' she asks," he muttered. Jess just giggled more.

"First of all they're from different countries and times. Then they look nothing alike! The Hessian is red, white, and blue," said Becker, "While the Hussar is blue, white and gold with elaborate embroidery on the chest."

"Ooh, that sounds good. Try that one on," she said.

"OK."

"I wish it had a companion piece for me," said Jess. "I love going in pairs."

Becker let out another exasperated sigh. "Of course it has a companion!"

"It does?"

"Sure. You can go as another Hussar."

Jess rolled her eyes. "That's not appealing to me, Becker." She stepped out of the costume booth, and admired herself in the mirror. "Hmm...I don't think this will work."

"No?" asked Becker, beginning to change inside another booth.

Suddenly Jess heard a whistle behind her, and another, and another. Becker's head jutted quickly out of the booth.

Jess turned to see three men staring at her. Actually, they were ogling her.

"Uh-oh," she whispered. Two of the men were standing still, but the third approached.

"Wow! You're smoking hot!" he cried.

Jess nervously backed up. "Um...thank you?"

"Yeah, baby!"

"Watch it!" cried Becker, jumping out of the booth with only his pants and shoes on. "Back off!"

"Easy!" cried the man. "I'm just admiring..."

"Don't," said Becker.

Jess grabbed his arm. "It's OK, Becker."

He turned and saw her for the first time. His eyes bulged out. His mouth dropped open and he was speechless.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" he repeated with disbelief. "What are you wearing?"

Jess looked down at the costume. It consisted of a white vest, long white gloves, knee-high boots and a bikini panty.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Are you kidding?"

"I like it," said the man. "She's...sexy," he said with a leer and drool.

Jess looked at his face and realized she had done it again: chosen something over the line.

"I'm changing, right now."

"No!" cried the man, moving toward her. But Becker moved faster, blocking her off from him.

"Easy," said a new voice, as Joe intercepted them. "It's my fault," he said. "I'm the one who put it out on the floor. It should be with the ones not suitable for trial in store. Sorry, Becker."

He gently pushed the soldier back. He then turned to the ogling man. "Dude, that lady is his girlfriend, so I'd suggest you cool down and back off."

"I'm so sorry," came Jess' voice, choked with a sob.

"It's OK, Jess," said Joe. "Right?" he asked the customer.

He seemed to be stuck or confused. He shook his head. "Right. Sorry." He then backed up and got lost in the racks.

Joe took a deep breath and chuckled. "I love you guys, honest I do, but sometimes I have to admit it makes me nervous when Jess tries on costumes."

"You and me both," said Becker, scanning the aisles to see if anyone else was ogling his girl, even though she was safe inside a booth.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Jess cried. "I didn't think...She's a character from the Anime cartoon called Bleach. Her name is Lilinette. I thought she looked cool."

Becker chuckled. "And sexy."

"Yes. I like sexy."

"So do I," Becker said, "just not that sexy in public."

Jess began to sob.

"Ah, Jess..." started Becker.

"I was completely covered..."

"It didn't really look like it," said Becker, making Jess sob more. "It was just a vest and panty," he said.

Jess sucked in the sobs, and spit out, "But the vest covered everything and was buttoned closed at the strategic points..."

Joe chuckled.

"And the bikini bottom was actually wider than normal bikinis..."

"Again, it didn't look that way from here," said Becker, calming. His voice was gentler, trying not to be mean.

"I thought it was OK to try."

"So did I, Jess," said Joe. "So did Linda. She has the final say-so when we put the female costumes out. We can't look at every costume out of the package."

"No," said Jess, blubbering a little.

"Are you still wearing it, Jess?"

"Yes, Becker."

"Let me in."

The curtain parted a tiny bit and Becker disappeared inside. "OK. Yeah, everything is covered. It's just..."

"Too enticing?" asked Joe.

Becker laughed. "Way too enticing. It gives the illusion you're seeing more."

"Which is not something I want," said Jess.

"I'll move all of the Lilinettes from Bleach out of the 'try-on' costumes and into the Adult room."

"I think you should, Joe," said Jess.

"I second that," said Becker.

Joe heard a kiss and then Jess suck in her breath. "You OK?" he heard Becker ask.

"Yes."

Joe sighed with relief. "I'm going to go move the costumes. You guys are good, right?"

"We're fine," said Becker. "Sorry, Joe."

Joe laughed. "This time was really my fault. Thanks for not maiming anyone Becker."

"Thanks for intervening before he did," said Jess.

"I've learned to be vigilant when you're in the costume booth, Jess," said Joe. "If it helps, I've seen Becker go ballistic when you're wearing long sleeves and a long skirt."

Jess giggled. "So have I actually."

"I can't help that you're breathtaking and drop dead sexy, can I?"

She laughed. "No. I guess not."

Joe chuckled, shaking his head as he went to move the Lilinette costumes. "Another day at the shop."

"Well, this is a no," said Jess.

"Obviously," said Becker, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it's not enough color."

Becker burst out laughing. "Yeah, and that trumps the fact that it has no top."

She laughed. "It has a top. It's just..."

"Alluring."

"In a bad way," she said. She sighed. "I thought I was better at judging sexiness. I thought I learned my lesson! This is worse than that cat costume that attracted the creep two years ago!"

"Jess, its not your fault. You didn't make the costume."

"Yeah, but..."

"It's OK."

"It's not, Becker! I can't always tell how others see me."

He smiled. "That's what I'm for." He kissed her.

She chuckled. "Yes. Reign in my sexy."

"My pleasure."

"OK, let me try something else on. How about this?" She took another costume out of the bag so Becker could examine it. He held it up to her. His eyebrows rose. "I think its OK, but I'll have to check the angles once its on, make sure your knickers aren't showing."

"Or worse," said Jess.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't let you come out in worse."

"OK."

"And put Lilinette to the side to buy."

"I thought you didn't like it," she said.

Becker smirked. "Oh, I like it. I just don't want you showing it to anyone else. Ever."

She giggled and nodded.

He started to leave but stopped. "Or do you want me to stay and help?"

She laughed. "Not enough room. Plus Joe doesn't like us in here together. He doesn't trust us."

Becker growled slightly. "Wonder why?"

She laughed and gently pushed him out. "I want you to put on the embroidery soldier."

His eyebrow shot up and he chuckled. "You mean the Hussar, Jess?"

"Yeah."

He laughed as he walked to his booth.

The he heard a whistle. And another. And another.

"What now?" asked Joe.

Jess' head peeked out of her dressing room. "Becker! Get inside and put on a shirt!"

Becker blushed as about five women all stared at his naked chest.

Joe arrived, pushing back two of the younger women who were approaching. "Just another day..." he mumbled.

Becker laughed as he fled to the safety of his booth.

"You two are just too good-looking!" cried Joe.

Jess giggled from her booth.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1296 Words, this Chapter.

Chapter Five, Just a Costume 2, Redressed

Becker came out in a dark blue coat jacket with thick gold lace stripes across the front and elaborate gold embroidery on the sleeves and back. He wore white pants with the same gold lace on the side.

"OK, I'm ready," said Jess. "Check me, Becker."

Becker strolled over to the booth and peeked in. "Wow!"

Jess giggled. She wore a short, short dark blue dress with a white apron over the top and skirt. The skirt had white frilly petticoats under it.

"Twirl for me," he said.

She did.

"Nope, can't see anything," he said. He then bent down. "Not even if I try."

She giggled and flirtatiously smacked him. "It's good to know no one else can either."

He laughed and nodded. "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you." She stepped closer to him. She touched the gold lace on his chest. "Hmm...you're gorgeous too."

He laughed again. "Thanks. I like it."

"So do I. It's very dashing."

"It has a sword too."

She shook her head. "Of course it does. And...we go together."

"We do?"

"Becker, I'm surprised that you don't know your history. I'm from the same period as your Hussar officer during the Crimean War."

Becker looked her over again. "You are?"

"Well, yeah, that's what Joe said. I'm Florence Nightingale."

Becker laughed. "In some war geek's fantasy maybe."

Jess giggled. "OK, so the costume designer took some liberties."

"And some fabric. Florence was pretty covered, if I remember right."

"She was. Actually, I think Emily wore her last year."

"It's a blur; you made us change costumes so many times," said Becker.

"I like this version, though."

"Oh, so do I."

"Is it OK to wear out?"

He smiled. "Only if I don't leave your sight. Yes."

She danced up to him. "You won't be leaving my sight. You can count on that." She kissed him. "I want to look at them in front of the big mirrors."

He nodded, took her hand, and led them out of the booth. They walked over to the row of large mirrors just ahead. Jess turned this way and that.

Someone whistled.

Jess moaned.

"Watch it buddy," said Becker, but than he laughed. The whistler happened to be the owner.

"Now that's a couple," said Joe, smiling. "You look good."

Jess giggled. "We do."

"I can't believe you managed to match her to me."

"Oh, I did my research. I knew you guys would need lots of matching outfits. No problem, I've got you covered."

"Thanks Joe," said Jess. "Let's try on some more."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, sweetie. Shake a leg," she said as she twirled back to her booth.

Becker sighed, putting his sword in its scabbard. "What I do for that woman."

Jess hummed in her booth, waiting for Becker to announce that he was ready.

"Jess?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you pick a pirate? I told you no."

She giggled. "But it's so...sexy."

"No, Jess."

"Please? For me?"

"Jess!"

"Give it a try, Becker."

"But it's silly..." he said, trailing off. "Wait."

"You just found the two guns that come with it, didn't you?"

There was a pause. "OK. I'll try it on."

She giggled. "You are so predictable, Becker."

A few moments later, Becker peeked in. He had a huge grin. "I really like this one."

She laughed. "Let's see it then."

Becker walked into her booth.

Jess was speechless. Becker wore a loose black tunic that laced up, showing lots of his firm chest and that lovely black hair. She ran her fingers through the lacing. "I like it too," she whispered.

Becker laughed, blushing slightly. "O...K," he said as she fondled him. "Um...Jess?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Are you done?"

She sighed, pulling herself away. "I suppose, for now, but you're getting that. Definitely."

"For public viewing or..."

"We'll see," she said, blushing. "That is a keeper. No argument."

"I'm not arguing. I like it." Suddenly he pointed two old-fashioned, large hand guns at her. "This is a serious pirate, doesn't mess around with swords."

Jess giggled. "I thought that would change your mind."

"They do, definitely." He looked at her. "Plus, I have one serious hot pirate lady with me."

She smiled and twirled for him. "You like?"

He nodded. "You look ready for the high seas."

"Arr!" she cried, giggling. Jess wore a white and red stripe shirt and a short black vest trimmed in beads and small golden buttons. The skirt was black, hanging diagonally higher on the right leg. The left leg ended just mid thigh.

The skirt too was decorated with gold beads and coins. The red and white of the shirt repeated in a wide sash across the top that cascaded down the side seam. "It's not too long in front."

"Not too short in back," said Becker, bending down.

Jess smiled. "Sexy enough."

"Not too sexy that I'll throw anyone overboard."

She giggled. "Or force them to walk the plank."

"Right."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "I'd say we complement each other nicely."

She blushed. "We certainly do," she said.

They stayed in the embrace for a few moments. "I love costume shopping with you," she said.

He laughed. "You're the only one I'd shop with."

"You better believe it," she said, giggling. "We should...um..."

"Move on?" he asked.

She nodded. "Joe's warned us about being alone in the booth."

"Yes, I have," came his voice, just outside the booth. "A few more seconds and I'm pulling bodies out."

"Are you spying on us?" asked Jess in alarm.

"Not spying," said Joe. "I'm just maintaining the family nature of my store. Now, out."

"We're coming," said Becker.

"Wow, I don't believe it," said Joe as Becker emerged. "You got him into a pirate outfit."

Jess giggled. "I have my ways. One of them is imagining getting him OUT of said outfit."

"Jess!" cried Becker.

She giggled again. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Joe shook his head. "Are you buying those?"

"Of course," said Jess.

"Fine. You're forgiven," said the owner.

Becker laughed. "What do you want to try next, Jess?"

"Um... Mad Hatter and Alice..."

"No. It's a Connor costume."

"Becker..."

"I'm in a pirate. I've compromised enough."

"He has a point Jess."

"Fine. Then I want to try the sexy king and queen."

"Maybe, but only if it doesn't have me in tights."

Jess mumbled. "King is out."

Becker shook his head. "No tights, Jess."

"Right. Forgot. OK...how about...a Greek god?" she asked, going into his booth to check the costume.

"Isn't that what you two wear every day?" asked Joe, leaving to help other customers.

"Funny," said Becker. He followed Jess into his booth. "I bet it's one of those sissy God costumes with a long tunic..."

"This costume has a shirt and pants, Becker. See?"

"It has a cape. No capes, Jess."

"But it looks sexy in the picture."

"No."

"But it's the god of war."

"Really?" he asked, looking at the picture with her.

"Yes, and it has a sword."

"It does?"

"Yep."

He looked at it again. "Well, it's not as good as a gun, but at least he's armed. OK, I'll try it. Do you have a goddess costume?"

"Absolutely," she said, skipping to her booth. She stopped and posed slightly. "It's goddess of looovvvve."

He laughed. "Alright."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

975 Words this chapter

Chapter Six, Just a Costume 2, Redressed

She giggled. Again she waited for him to come into her booth to check the sexiness of her outfit.

"I apologize," he said, stepping in. "I like it."

"Ooh, so do I..."

She stared at the tight muscle tee that clung to his abs. It was dark red trimmed with shiny gold. There were raging black and orange flames along the bottom edge. The black pants were tight but not vulgar. The cape was shiny gold and hung halfway down his back.

"You...are one...hot...god..." she said.

He smiled, looking up and down her costume. She wore a short white, one shoulder dress that was trimmed in red and gold. A red sash, lined with gold hearts and pink roses tied around her waist. Her legs were bare, the dress ending mid thigh. She wore shiny gold sandals that laced halfway to the knee. On her head was a gold headdress with small red hearts.

"You're extremely hot yourself," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "What's that saying? Oh, yeah," he said, his voice changing to a whisper. "Make love, not war."

She blushed.

"I've never liked that saying til now," he said.

She giggled. "Becker, you're awful," but she rewarded him with a smoking kiss.

"Should we risk going out?"

She nodded.

They walked out of the booth, Becker holding onto her hand. She twirled in front of the mirror. "I think we make a sexy immortal couple."

"So do I, Jess."

Then they heard whistling.

Jess sighed and braced herself. She looked over to see two men staring at her. She looked at Becker. He stood still.

"You OK?" she asked.

He nodded. "I think I heard some more behind me. And I don't think they were male whistles."

She looked and sure enough, two young women were admiring him from a few racks behind.

"I guess we have to deal with it," she said.

He laughed, and drew closer to her. "It's a curse."

She laughed and kissed him. Suddenly they weren't aware of anyone else in the store.

"So, two more sales?"

She nodded. "Two more." She walked back to her booth. "I'm trying on Red Riding Hood. You try on the wolf."

"Excuse me?"

She giggled. "Just try it."

She heard him sigh loudly and walk with deep, dreading footsteps to his changing booth, mumbling that she should be glad she was cute.

"Becker?" she called after a few moments. She waited. "Becker? Are you even coming out?"

"Grr!"

She screamed as a big gray mass jumped into her booth. "Becker!"

He laughed. "Sorry."

She clutched her heart. "Don't do that!"

He laughed. "I'm a bad wolf, after all."

She shook her head and caught her breath. Then she looked at the costume and smiled. "No, you're a hot wolf."

"This isn't as silly as I had pictured."

He wore tight gray pants and tight shirt in a slightly darker gray. The shirt showed off his physique but didn't hug. The outfit was trimmed in fake dark gray fur along the edges of the shirt and the pants. Tufts of fur on the shirt formed ridges that mimicked muscles.

"It's so soft..." she said, running her fingers through the fur.

"Watch it, Red," snarled Becker. "I am not a soft, cuddly wolf, you know."

She giggled, looking up at his face, with fake furry side burns, a goatee, and wolf ears. "I'll take my chances."

He looked down and whistled. "Me too, Red. You're stunning."

Jess smiled. She wore a short red dress that flared out a bit, like a girly dress, but it was too short to be innocent. The white top had red suspenders and red laces that laced up, revealing the fact that this Red Riding Hood had some cleavage. The caped hood was short, ending in the middle of her back.

"So?" she asked.

"Oh, I want to eat you up."

She giggled. "Maybe later," she said. "Are these keepers?"

He motioned to her to spin. She did.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely keepers."

She nodded. She twirled out of the booth, twirling around in front of the mirrors. Becker saw a few blokes staring at his fairy tale maiden. He snarled, doing the wolf costume proud.

"I think that's enough," said Becker.

Jess looked up. There were two women staring at Becker. "Yes, I think so. We'll get these."

He nodded.

She smiled and kissed him. "I have a few more to try on," she said.

"Of course you do," he said.

She ignored him as she pranced back to her booth. "I want to try on the evil queen..."

"Evil?"

"Very. Then I want to try the Scottish lad and lassie..."

"Scottish? It doesn't have a kilt, does it?"

"Of course it does."

"Jess, what is this perverse thing you have for skirts? I mean, yeah, on you, but not on me! Last year I wore a Roman gladiator and Julius Caesar, remember?"

"I thought it was Anthony," she said, making him groan. She giggled. "I'm sorry, Becker, but you have nice legs."

"No skirts, Jess. No kilts."

"Fine. You will try Prince Charming though?"

He sighed. "Only if it has pants."

"I'm pretty sure it does."

"OK," he said, walking to his booth. "Is it the one that goes with the Evil Queen?"

She nodded.

"Oh, are you going to try and corrupt me?" he asked, pausing at the curtain.

She giggled. "I already have, Captain."

He laughed. "You have indeed and you know what? Corruption's not so bad."

She laughed back. "See you in a minute."

He nodded and they disappeared inside their booths.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1304 words, this chapter. The end of the first half. Stay tuned...please. I'll get it written as soon as possible.

Chapter Seven, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

He dressed, but heard her outside his booth. "Jess? I thought I was going to check you first?"

"Oh, this one is wicked, but it's not too short or revealing," she said.

He opened his curtain to see a very sexy evil queen in front of him. She wore a black long dress trimmed in deep purple and covered in tiny, shiny purple sequins. Two long slits, starting about mid thigh showed nice teases of her legs.

The showpiece of the outfit was the high, black collar around the neck. The look was crowned, literally, with a tall shiny black crown upon her head.

He whistled. "That might be the most alluring yet. You can definitely do long dresses."

She looked at him and smirked. "Do you prefer long?"

"Oh no. It's a shame to cover up those gorgeous legs," he said, teasingly moving the fabric at the slit with a sword.

She swatted it away. "I'm the evil one!"

He laughed. "You're corrupting me. In fact, I surrender, your majesty."

She laughed. "I like being evil, I think." She twirled around in the skirt, acting far more innocent and sweet then evil.

He had to laugh. She was too adorable. "I'm sold."

"So am I. You're quite charming."

He wore white pants and a light purple shirt, both trimmed in shiny gold. He had a gold crown on his head. Of course he had his sword. He gave her a little bow. "Thank you."

She laughed. "So...will you wear it?"

He sighed. "If her highness commands."

She gave him a hot, smoking look of desire, then walked slowly toward him, letting the fabric tease him with peeks of her legs. She caressed his cheek and kissed him, first slowly, then deeply. She cooed, "I don't think I have to command..."

He actually blushed. "No. Your evil seductress ways are enough."

She squealed and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

He laughed. "And Jess is back I see."

She smiled. "Oh, I think the evil queen may make an appearance later." She kissed him again. "Thank you, for doing all of this for me. I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

She held his hand and sighed happily. "Well, I think I'm done, at least with the public costumes. I want to look through the private outfits before we leave."

"That's fine."

They walked to the adult section, a small secluded room. They waved to Joe who came over and unlocked it for them. "You guys need help?"

"We'll be fine. Thanks," said Jess.

Joe nodded and left them alone. Jess browsed through the shelves. "I don't see anything yet that reaches out and grabs me."

Becker whistled.

"What?"

He smiled wickedly. "I think I just got grabbed."

She laughed and walked over. He was holding a couple costumes. "Let me see." She looked at the costumes. "No," she said flatly.

"Wow, that was quick."

"Yes. I hate them, Becker."

"They're not that bad."

She sighed. "I thought you were more evolved than this."

"Apparently I'm not," he said, laughing.

She sighed and took the female costume from him. She was holding a Playboy Bunny outfit. "I don't get the allure. Besides, the Bunnies wore a one piece. This is a very tiny bikini set."

"I know," he said. "I chose the pink one for you."

"Thank you," she said, not at all happy. "It's so degrading."

"What's so degrading about a bunny?"

She scoffed. "There is nothing cute and fuzzy about this." Besides the tiny, bright pink bikini set, it came with white fishnet stockings, a pink fuzzy ball tail, and of course, the famous bunny ear headpiece. "I want to see yours. Is it a sexy male bunny?" She winked.

"No." He showed it to her.

"Hugh Hefner? That's cheating!"

"How? He's the founder of the Playboy Club."

"That's not fair! You get a smoking jacket, ascot necktie, and a pipe."

"So?"

"So? Mine is so...cheap."

He smirked. "That's why I like it."

"Becker!"

"Please," he said, whining like she did earlier. "For me?"

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "That's not fair. Why should I let you get these? They're so sexist!"

"How are they sexist?"

"Because I'm practically naked and you're dressed to the nines!"

"No I'm not. I'm just as loose and racy as you."

"How?"

He leaned in close and whispered. "No pants included."

Her eyes grew wider and she smiled. Then they both giggled. "Oh," she said, blushing. "Then, never mind." She added both costumes to their cart.

He laughed and kissed her.

They left and locked up the room. Then they met Joe up at the register.

"Don't forget our twenty percent off," said Jess.

Joe laughed.

"For what?" asked Becker.

"Trauma," said Joe.

Jess nodded. "And you said you'd throw in a couple of free costumes."

"How do you do that?" asked Becker.

"I'm an expert shopper," said Jess, "That's how."

Joe wrung up the considerable number of costumes. He looked quickly at the adult ones they'd picked, but as usual, didn't comment. He put them quickly into bags. "I've got some more in," he said. He handed them some conservatively wrapped boxes. "Check them out before I put them in the adult room."

Jess looked around to make sure no one under the proper age was around. She looked at the first package and turned bright red. So did Becker.

"Wow. That's a very small bikini," she said.

"Yeah, but at least Eve has fake vines and flowers over hers," said Becker, "Adam is...

"Nothing but a fig leaf," finished Jess.

They kept blushing.

"Well?" asked Joe.

Jess had turned even redder and turned her back to Joe. She was very embarrassed as she nodded 'yes.'

Joe laughed as he wrung them up. "Are you really going to wear that, Captain?"

Becker shot him a bashful glare. "No comment."

Jess giggled. "Yeah, no comment."

Joe laughed. "Like I said, I love you guys." Then the total of their purchases came up. Joe smiled great big. "I really, really love you guys."

Becker handed him a card. "You should."

"It was kind of light, actually. Only...ten costumes a piece."

Jess giggled. "It's still a ways until Halloween. Lots of time left, Joe."

He laughed. "I've got costumes coming all through the month, trust me. Something new every day."

"You're sick, Joe. We'll go broke."

"Don't forget our twenty percent, Becker."

Joe corrected her. "That was just today, Jess."

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked sweetly, smiling at him.

Joe laughed. "You're going to let her flirt with me, a married man?"

Becker smiled. "I don't seem to have a problem with it, right now, Joe."

He laughed, shaking his head as Jess smiled sweetly. She even blew the store owner a kiss.

"Fine. Twenty percent off."

"Yay!" cried Jess, jumping up and down and clapping. She leaned across the counter and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Joe."

"You're welcome, Jess," he said. "I'll still come out ahead."

"Of course you will," said Becker. "She's a costume nut."

Jess nodded.

Joe laughed. "And you love her. She got you into a pirate costume after all."

"It was the guns, Joe, not the girl."

"Right," said the owner, handing him the full bag. "Of course," he said, but he shook his head at Jess.

Jess just giggled. "See you tomorrow Joe."

"Can't we give it a day or two, Jess?"

"Becker, you're so funny," she said, taking his hand and leading him out.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

1210 Words, this chapter.

Chapter Eight, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

The next day, the team was in the ARC canteen, having lunch. Jess had been prattling on about costumes. "And they had a bunch of military costumes that Becker looked fab in," she rambled.

"To be fair, Jess, I looked 'fab' in all of them," he said, winking at her.

She giggled.

Connor shook his head. "Remember when he used to be all macho and silent? You've turned him into a kitten, Jess, all tame and vain." Becker punched him in the side. "Ow!"

"I guess my claws are fine," said the military man.

"Becker stop," scolded Jess. "Oh! And they had a lot of cool Anime costumes, but Becker wouldn't let me get them. Unless for private," she added with a blush.

"No bloke would let his girl wear those things in public," said Becker. "Unless he was an idiot."

Emily spoke up. "What do you use the costumes for? In private, I mean?"

Jess spit out her tea, coughing and gasping.

Becker's face turned red and he suddenly turned away.

Everyone else burst out laughing.

"Use your imagination, Emily," said Matt.

"I understand that they are for lovemaking," she said without a blush or stammer.

"Emily!" cried Jess, redder than Becker.

"I just do not understand why they are necessary. Unless you have problems."

Connor and Matt laughed rudely, while Abby covered her mouth.

Jess cried out again. "Emily! No! I mean...we're fine! I mean..."

She hung her head, embarrassed and mortified.

"She means it's not for discussion," Becker said firmly. "And she's right, we're fine."

"I did not mean any offense," said Emily. "I just do not understand."

Matt laughed, patting her hand. "She's Victorian, remember? And she had a loveless marriage."

"Extremely loveless," she said.

"I'm sorry, Emily," said Jess, cooling off, but still pink. She sighed. "I guess we're not as...repressed."

Becker laughed. "I'm not so much anymore, thanks to someone," he said, winking at Jess.

She smiled. "Not to go into...our private lives, but...um, I find that dressing in costumes makes...um, life...more fun and...adventurous, no matter what you're um...doing." She smiled shyly and moved closer to Becker, hiding her head in his shoulder.

To their credit, neither Matt nor Connor said a word.

"Thank you, Jess," said Emily. "I had been asking as...research."

Matt cocked his eyebrow. "Research?"

"I was just wondering, Matt."

"About..."

Becker chuckled and laughed. "Do you need more adventure, Emily?"

Matt glared at him. "We're fine, thank you, Becker."

"Indeed. And I believed you and Jess were fine as well, which is why I asked. I did not mean to imply that you had problems functioning."

"Oh my God," Jess said with a moan, still burying her head in Becker's shoulder.

Abby smiled. "It's not unusual for couples to wear...costumes. Sometimes its fun to change things up a bit."

Connor nodded. "And do play acting."

Jess moaned. "I'm not listening."

Becker laughed. "Yeah. I'm with you, Jess."

"It's fine if it's between you and your partner," said Abby.

"And not at the lunch table," said Jess, now completely avoiding their faces.

"I apologize," said Emily.

"No, don't," said Jess, still clinging to Becker, but coming out for air. "I just...like to keep things private...and in the bedroom."

"Amen," said Becker.

"I thought, given your delight with the costumes that perhaps you would not mind discussing it," said Emily.

"I don't, um, mind," she said. She glanced at Matt and Connor and blushed. "I just...like to be prepared for the discussion I guess."

"I ambushed you."

Everyone laughed. "She's good at that," said Matt.

Emily nodded.

Jess laughed. "Maybe I give off mixed signals."

Becker squeezed her hand. "No you don't."

"Becker, face it. I like to wear short skirts and stuff. Some people will automatically think I'm risque."

"I do not," said Emily.

Jess smiled. "Thank you. I guess I'm not just talking about you."

Becker sighed. She was still thinking about that Anime costume and those guys in the shop. "It's not your fault how stupid creeps see you."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a light kiss. "I try not to dress like a tease but sometimes I make the wrong decisions with what I wear," said Jess.

"Did something happen?" asked Abby.

Jess sighed. "I had a slight...problem...with admirers at the costume shop."

Matt and Connor laughed. "You didn't break the store, did you, Becker?"

"No," he said. "I didn't even break any patrons. Joe stepped in."

Jess nodded. "I'm so sorry and embarrassed."

"It wasn't your fault. Joe was right. It shouldn't have been out to try on."

"I know." She sighed again. "I'm realizing that there is a definite responsibility to dressing sexy. Of course it's the creeps fault if he takes advantage, but.." and she stopped. She smirked at Becker. "In hindsight I should not have worn the slave girl Princess Leia to a party."

Becker laughed. "OK. I agree with you there."

Jess nodded. "It's difficult sometimes knowing where the line is."

Emily nodded too. "Perhaps it is not where the line is but the fact that you believe there is a line."

Jess giggled. "True. I definitely have a line. Thanks, Em. I feel less cheap and trashy now."

Becker laughed. "You're not either of those things."

She looked at him, beaming with love. "Thank you, sweetie." They kissed.

Connor and Matt "awed," while Abby just laughed.

They pulled away. Jess blushed. "Sorry."

Emily smiled. "You are in love. Do not apologize for showing it."

"We won't," said Becker with a smirk. Jess giggled.

"So...shall we talk about something else?" asked Jess, looking at them with hopeful eyes.

Emily frowned. "I am sorry for not...choosing another topic, but I must ask you Jess. Are you

angered with me?"

"No, Em. Of course not. I guess I'm just a little...bashful still. Some things are better saved for girl talk."

Emily nodded. "Yes. Girl talk. I am still learning that."

"So am I," said Becker, making the other men laugh and nod.

"We all are," agreed Connor.

Jess ignored them. "We'll go to the costume shop without the guys," she told Emily. "I'll teach you all about the private costumes."

Becker looked uncomfortable. "All about?' Leave some things between you and me, Jess."

"Becker, please. That hurts. You know I'd never embarrass you. Not on purpose."

"I would welcome some assistance," said Emily.

Now Matt looked uncomfortable. "But um...keep some things between you and me, OK, Em?"

Becker laughed. "I feel better."

Matt shot him a glare.

"And there are lots of options," said Jess. "Lots of costumes aren't too revealing or risque. You probably want to go the alluring, tempting way."

Emily smiled and looked at Matt, who blushed. "Yes, that sounds exactly what I want."

Jess nodded and smiled. "Good. That's what we'll do."

The table was quiet.

"Like, for instance, you definitely want to stay away from Adam and Eve. They're almost too much for even us."

"Jess!"

"Oops. Sorry, Becker. "

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

928 Words, this chapter

Chapter Nine, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

At the end of the day, Becker waited for her in Ops. "What do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"Don't care."

"What sounds good for dinner?"

"Um..Italian?"

"OK."

"Good," she said. "Ooh, you know what? We can go to that place across from Joe's."

"Joe's? Jess, we've been to Joe's shop every day for a week."

"I don't get your point, Becker. Besides, we're talking about eating."

Becker laughed. "I know you. We'll have to go into Joe's. In fact, I think that's why you picked that Italian place instead of another."

"I picked it because it has yummy food."

"Right."

She put her things in her bag and started to move across Ops. She turned to him. "But it wouldn't kill us to pop in and say hi to Joe."

"I knew it."

"What's your problem, anyway? You suddenly don't like Joe?"

"No. Joe is fine."

"So?"

"So," he said with a laugh. "We'll never use all those costumes!"

She smirked and tiptoed up to him. She kissed him lightly. "We can try," she said with a wink.

He shook his head and chuckled.

"Besides, we have to stop by Joe's. He'll wonder where we are if we don't."

"Sure he will," he said. "Work. Eat. Costume shop. What a weird life."

"It's not weird. It's perfect," said Jess. "Plus, we do other things."

"Like?"

"Well, we have a big date coming up in a few days."

He smiled. "We do?"

"Yes. I've been planning for it. You?" she asked, her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot in annoyance. "Answer carefully, Becker."

He smirked. "Fine. I've made reservations at a posh restaurant. Does that count?"

She giggled. "Yes. Thank you," she said, reaching up and pulling him to her and kissing him. "You're a good boy."

"Thank you," he said. "So what are these other plans?"

"You'll see on Saturday."

He smirked. "No sneak peeks?"

"Nope. Sorry. Now let's go. I want to try on some costumes!"

"Of course you do," he said.

Eventually Saturday arrived. Jess and Becker both worked. "Kind of a dull day," said Connor.

"Yes, I love it," said Jess. "Becker and I can sneak out early."

"If you get all your work finished," said Lester.

Jess stared at her boss. "Oh, don't you worry. It'll be done. Early."

Jess was very efficient, flying through her work. She hummed. She giggled out loud. She sang, "Anniversary...anniversary."

She heard laughter behind her. "Have plans?" asked Abby.

Jess smiled. "Maybe." She giggled. "I intend to have a lovely, cozy dinner with my man."

Abby smiled. "And then?"

Jess blushed. "Then the night gets even better." She giggled.

Abby laughed. "I'd ask you to elaborate but I'm afraid."

Jess blushed. "I can tell you...champagne."

"Ooh."

"Strawberries."

"Chocolate-covered," said Abby.

"Obviously," agreed Jess. "And Becker's made reservations at a nice restaurant."

"Nice."

Jess nodded and giggled. "I can't wait. You should see my dress!"

"I have."

"Really?"

Abby laughed, shaking her head. "You showed it to me. It's red, very low-cut, in fact, you bought a shiny black shawl to cover up with so Becker doesn't go ballistic."

"Right. I forgot I showed you."

"I guess you were thinking about someone else."

Jess laughed and nodded.

"Buy anything else for the occasion?"

Jess giggled and blushed. She looked around. Then she motioned Abby to come closer. "I bought a new, sexy nightgown."

Abby laughed. "Black for Becker?"

"No."

"Red?"

"No." Jess giggled. "It's brilliant white, with tiny crystals all over it."

"Aren't you afraid Becker will rip them off?"

Jess blushed, and covered her face. "I didn't think of that," she said with a laugh.

Abby laughed too. "Oh, well. Some things have to be sacrificed for romance."

Jess nodded, still laughing. "At least I'll have an excuse to buy another one. It's fashion; you have to roll with the punches."

Abby nodded. "Well, I guess I don't have to wish you a good evening."

"Nope. Just as long as no stupid anomalies show up..."

On cue, the ADD blared.

"No!" screamed Jess.

"Well, maybe it's just an anomaly and no creatures," said Abby, coming behind Jess.

Jess cursed. "No such bleeping luck."

Abby chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Don't feel sorry for yourself. Feel sorry for us."

"You?"

"We're the ones chasing after creatures with Becker. He'll be angrier than you."

Jess huffed. "Our anniversary is ruined."

"No it's not," said another voice. Becker walked into Ops with the rest of the team. "It only takes a second to zap the creature. Another to the throw the thing back through time, than before you know it, you and I will be alone, celebrating together."

Jess looked up and smiled. "Right."

"Wishful thinking."

"Shut up Temple."

"Come on," said Matt, grabbing black boxes. "Let's get this over with. Far be it from me to stand in the way of romance."

"Good. Hurry and get this done," said Jess.

Becker smiled, leaned down and kissed her. "Back soon."

She nodded. She watched them leave, a quiver in her stomach. "Becker?"

He looked back.

"Be careful."

He nodded. "Of course. I'll be back."

She smiled and they left. But she couldn't shake a bad feeling that she had.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

636 Words, this chapter. It's extremely short, but it has to end where it does. You'll see...

Chapter Ten, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

The team arrived on site. It was an ordinary house. From inside it, a dog barked frantically.

"Oh no!" cried Jess. "Becker, save the dog!"

He laughed. "Shouldn't people be the priority?"

"No one is home but a cute little Beagle. It has the sad brown eyes too. It's so scared, Becker!"

"Jess, focus on the anomaly."

"Thank you, Matt," she said sarcastically. "It's on the main floor. Open the front door, go through the hall, take a left. You'll be standing in the dining room. The anomaly is on top of the table."

"You're joking."

"No, I am not," said Jess. "The house is hooked to a security service that I have hacked into. I have a perfect picture."

"So where's the creature?"

"Inside the dining room. It's staring at the dog like it's never seen one."

"Probably hasn't," said Abby.

"Well, I've never seen this creature before," said Jess. "It's moving toward the dog!"

"OK, Jess," said Becker, kicking in the front door. "One puppy rescue coming up."

The team followed, quickly finding the dining room. They burst in, interrupting the creature's pounce on the small dog.

"What the hell is that?" asked Becker, looking at a small pig-like creature. It was pink in tone and fat. Unlike pigs, it was aggressive hissing at them with long, pointy teeth.

It jumped toward them. Becker fired.

It fell off the table, writhing on the floor. As they looked at it though it shrunk in size.

"It's...changing," said Connor. "That's amazing!"

The creature was now a carbon copy of the small dog.

"What in the hell?" asked Becker.

"It's not stunned!" cried Abby, as the 'dog' jumped up, taking advantage of the team's shock. It ran, running past the real dog, which chased after its imposter.

"Great! Which one is which?" asked Connor.

"Shoot them both!"

"Becker, no!"

"It's the best idea, Jess!" cried Becker.

"Yeah, get them both out of the way," said Matt.

"No!"

"Jess," said Abby. "Hopefully, this time, they'll both be stunned. We can then wait until the creature changes back."

"And the dog will be unharmed," said Emily.

"OK. I guess," said Jess.

They chased the dogs out of the room, through the hall and out the front door. "I see one!" cried Becker. He shot it.

"Where's the other?"

"Jess?"

"Hang on. I'm accessing traffic cameras. I can't get a clear view inside that neighborhood though. Good, it's moving onto a busy street."

"That's good?"

"Yes, Becker, I can see it clearly now. It's running along the sidewalk."

"This dog isn't changing," said Abby.

"I guess the other one is the creature?" asked Connor.

"We assume it is," said Becker, "and it's dangerous."

"Agreed," said Matt. "Jess, is anyone interacting with it?"

"No. It's just running. It's pretty fast."

"I hope it doesn't have venom or anything," said Abby.

"Me too," said Matt, as they ran after the dog. "Jess, send another team to stay with the stunned dog, just in case."

"Got it. They're on route."

"Where's the other one now?" asked Becker.

"Uh...shoot. I lost it," said Jess. "How did I lose it? It's just gone!"

The team stopped, looking around helplessly. "Great."

"Jess, find that dog, or whatever it is."

"Again, Matt, you state the obvious," she muttered. She searched through the camera feeds. "Oh...my...God."

"What is it, Jess?"

"Matt...it changed again."

Becker swore.

"I can't believe it but I am looking at footage of a cute little dog changing into..."

"Into what?"

"A postal worker."

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

1032 Words, this chapter

Chapter Eleven, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

"It turned into a human?"

"Yes."

Becker swore again.

"This gives new meaning to trick or treat," said Connor. "Talk about a costume!"

"That's not funny," said Jess.

"No," said Becker. "It's not."

"Jess, where's the fake postman?"

"I'm following it. It might look human but its acting like a crazed, scared creature. Its running into streets and scaring the heck out of people. It just ran into a liquor store."

"Guide us," said Matt.

Becker led, running at full speed down the street, across another, through an intersection, onto a sidewalk, and into the liquor store.

"It's still in there," said Jess.

"Yeah, we can tell," said Becker, noticing the shocked expressions on the customers.

"Where is it?" asked Matt.

A pale woman pointed to the back. The team moved out.

"Be careful," said Jess. "I've redirected the other team, now that we know the other dog is really a dog. You'll have back up."

"Thanks," said Matt. "We may need them."

Carefully the team checked the aisles, the store room, and the bathrooms.

"There is nothing here," said Emily.

"Jess, are you sure it's still in the store?" asked Becker.

"Yes," said Jess. "Nothing has come out. I'm sure."

Just then a loud crashing sound came from across the back. An employee stumbled out of a cooler door. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. "I..I...just saw..."

"What?" asked Connor.

"Me."

Matt looked at Becker. Becker nodded and they moved into the cooler.

Toward the back, running into crates and boxes was the employee. It turned as they drew closer. It hissed and spat a white goo.

Matt jumped back but Becker pounced, firing. The man fell back, unconscious.

"Well this is weird," said Matt.

Becker scoffed.

"It's not changing," said Connor.

"Well, I'm fairly sure that normal humans don't spit goo," said Becker.

"Maybe it holds the shape even while unconscious," said Abby.

"Maybe it has to be conscious to change."

"While you guys guess," said Becker, "let's get this thing to the anomaly."

"It's closed," said Jess.

"Great."

"Yeah. We get to study this thing longer," said Connor happily.

"Yippee," said Becker.

Jess giggled. "He's just unhappy. We had plans tonight. It's our anniversary, you know."

Abby laughed. "You hadn't mentioned it..."

"But about fifty times," said Connor.

"We still have time, sweetie," said Jess.

"We'll get this thing unloaded fast," said Matt.

Becker didn't say anything. The team loaded the 'man' into an ARC truck. At the ARC, Becker supervised his men unloading it. "Don't be surprised by its appearance," he said.

"It can change," said Matt.

"Like a chameleon?" asked one of the men.

"No, like a changeling or doppelganger," said Connor.

Becker sighed. His men looked confused. "Just be alert and cautious."

They opened the van. The men looked surprised to see a man inside. He looked asleep. They pulled him out, as they did he woke up.

He fought with them.

"He's a tricky little bugger," said one of the men.

"I thought it was a creature!" cried another.

"It is !" yelled Becker, trying to grab the crazed creature man.

It fought with Becker, but he pinned it against the truck. Becker didn't like the way it looked at him.

"We got him, Sir," said the men, taking over for Becker.

"Don't underestimate it," he said as the men took hold of the man.

Then he/it changed.

Into their superior officer. Becker.

Jess watched the confusion from Ops. The men were startled. The creature used it to move at lightning speed, elbowing one of them and dodging the other.

"Grab him! I mean...me!"

The two soldiers quickly got themselves under control and moved on the other Becker.

It was too fast, dodging everyone in the loading bay and running through the exit.

And into the rest of the ARC.

Jess immediately took charge. "Attention," she said calmly over the speakers throughout the ARC, "we have a creature on the loose, exiting from the loading bay. This creature is..."

"Weird," said Connor, over comms.

"In human form," said Jess. "It can change shape. It currently is in the form of..."

She faltered.

"Tell them," said Becker in her ear.

"Of Captain Becker," she said. Personally she wished she didn't have to say it. The idea of anyone gunning for Becker made her nervous. What if they shot the wrong one?

Becker seemed to know what she was thinking. "It's OK," he said in her ear.

"Yeah. If anyone does mistake him," said Connor. "He'll just be stunned."

"He's used to it," said Matt with a laugh.

"Attention. Creature in the form of Becker is now heading..." Jess paused and gulped, "toward Ops."

"Damn!" yelled Becker. "Security to Ops. Now!"

"They're already here," said Jess. "I'm OK."

Becker nodded and ran, as fast as he could. He trusted his soldiers. He did, but this was Jess.

"I have visual," said Jess.

Lt. Vale, Becker's third in command spoke over comms, "Confirmed. The creature is in the form of Captain Becker."

"What's it doing?" asked Matt.

"Just standing in the door," said Vale. "It seems...unsure."

Jess sat still in her chair at the ADD. "I don't like how its looking at me."

Becker immediately thought of the stare it gave him, just before it changed.

"Watch it!" he yelled. "It's getting ready to change again!"

"How do you know that?" asked Abby.

"It is!" cried Jess. "It's changing!"

"Easy," said Vale. "Everyone take it easy. Thompson, cover Jess."

Becker was in love with Vale at that moment.

"We're almost there," said Becker.

Then his heart broke.

Jess screamed.

EMD fire sounded over the comms.

"Jess!"

"Move! Move!" screamed Vale.

"Oh my God!" screamed Jess.

"Holy shit!" cried Private Thompson.

"It's...me!" screamed Jess in disbelief. "It's turned into me!"

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

742 Words, this chapter. Another short one, again on purpose.

Chapter Twelve, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

Becker cursed, running as fast as he could into the corridor just outside Ops.

He had pulled away from the others, moving faster than normally possible. Adrenaline was kicking in. He had to get to Jess.

He entered the corridor. Jess ran in from Ops. When she saw him, she froze.

"Jess?"

She just looked at him.

"Are you OK?"

She stood still.

He noticed the panic in her eyes.

He had a sickening thought. "Jess, are you inside Ops?"

Just then Jess lunged at him.

The team entered the corridor to see a strange scene: Jess pouncing on Becker.

"Becker?" asked Jess in his comm. "What's going on?"

"Creature...is...outside Ops!" he cried, struggling with a crazed creature in the form of the woman he loved.

"Becker!" cried Matt. He couldn't fire. He'd hit the captain.

"Shoot!" cried the Captain.

The team shook their heads. He was just too entwined.

Finally Becker mustered the strength to do the unthinkable: he smacked Jess hard with his head.

She/it staggered back.

The creature hissed.

Becker fired. And missed.

It ran down the corridor. Becker and the team followed.

The Jess creature ran at an amazing speed, hissing and snarling at ARC personnel in the way.

"Move!" cried Becker, trying to follow it.

He cursed as the team came to an intersection of hallways.

"Which one?" asked Emily.

Becker shook his head. "I'll go straight." He ran forward, not waiting for a reply from anyone.

"Abby, Connor, go left. Em and I will take the right."

They nodded.

Jess watched on her monitors as the team split up.

"We'll back up Becker," said Vale.

She nodded. He and the others left Ops, running to assist their Captain.

Becker had no idea if he was on its trail. "Jess?"

"I'm here," she answered through the comm.

He chuckled. "I didn't think that was you, but it's good to be sure."

She laughed. "I'm never that crazed, even when I haven't had chocolate for a while."

He laughed again. "Do you see it?"

"You mean me?"

"It could have changed again," said Matt.

"Great. How do we find it if it has?" asked Abby.

"I'm looking for a crazed ARC person running and hissing at everyone he or she sees," answered Jess.

"Sounds good," said Becker.

"Damn!" cried Jess.

"You lost it?"

"No. It's still me. That makes me angry."

Becker had to laugh. "You've looked better, babe."

"Thanks a lot."

"Where is it?" asked Matt.

"It's running toward the canteen. I'll alert Chef Rice."

"That means I'm on it's trail," said Becker.

"We're behind you, Sir," said Vale.

"Good. I don't want to confront my girlfriend alone again. She's a beast."

"Ha ha," said a perturbed Jess. "It's not me. It looks like me. It's not."

Becker laughed. "I know. I'm reminding myself that."

Jess smiled. "I'm glad you're not enjoying beating me up."

"It had the advantage last time," he said.

"It may again," said Matt. "Stay alert."

"It's heading toward the elevators," said Jess. "Can it work those?"

"Let's not take chances," said Becker. "We need to contain it."

"We don't know what else it can do," said Abby. "We don't want it attacking anyone."

Becker neared the elevators. "I see it. It's still Jess." He cursed inwardly.

"You have my permission to man-handle the thing," said Jess.

He laughed. "Thank you."

It heard him. It turned.

Becker took aim, right at his girlfriend. Or what looked like her.

She looked terrified.

'Not her,' he told himself.

'Jess' hissed again, looking very un-ladylike. She spit at him. He dodged the goo, keeping his aim on 'Jess.' Her beautiful blue eyes darted about, looking for a way to escape.

Becker recognized the look of a trapped, scared animal.

It was about to pounce on him. He could tell.

He had no choice. He fired.

His beautiful, loving girlfriend made a horrible screech, a definite inhuman sound, as it tried one last leap at freedom.

In the same second that Becker fired it leapt backwards.

Becker watched as the form of Jess Parker fell into the empty elevator shaft. He moved to the elevator and looked down.

He stared at the crumpled body of the woman he loved.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

1127 Words, this chapter

Chapter Thirteen, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

Jess ran. She needed to get to the basement. Finally, there Becker stood, staring at her lifeless form.

Yes, hers.

It was...indescribable, seeing herself dead on the floor. She forced herself to look up.

Becker stood still. He was pale.

"Becker," she said softly.

She stepped toward him and took his hand. "Becker."

He stared at Jess, the dead one. He had tears in his eyes.

"Look at me," she said.

Finally he did. He gasped, blinking back tears. He grabbed her and held her close. "I knew it wasn't you but..."

"Sh. It's OK. I'm OK."

He held her tightly and sobbed. "It looks just like you!"

"I know. It's...creepy."

He pulled back, looking at her with tears. "Jess," he whispered. He held her again.

She was taken aback by his trembling. Still, she was supposedly the dead one and she was shaking so she couldn't blame him. It was another strange day with the ARC. "It's not me."

"I know," he said, "But...I can't get the look on your face out of my mind Jess, right before you fell...how you stared at me..."

"It's OK, Becker."

He shook his head, still shaking as she held him. "You know what?" she asked, pulling out of his grip to look at him. "Replace it," she said. "With this look."

She smiled sweetly.

He laughed. "I'm not sure I can."

She clung to him. "Then...what's your favorite? I mean, what happy look on my face is the one you remember the most?"

He smiled. He knew the one instantly. "The look after we...made love for the first time."

She smiled. "Actually, that's my favorite look of yours too."

He chuckled and hugged her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too, Becker."

They stayed in the embrace. Then Jess said, "Look at the creature now."

Becker reluctantly looked. The soft brown hair was gone. The peach skin had morphed into sickly yellow scales. Blue human eyes were now green lizard-like eyes.

Becker sighed. "It's not you."

"No," said Jess. "I'm right here."

He nodded. "You are," he said, kissing her deeply. "And you're warm, soft, and alive."

She giggled. "I definitely am."

He smiled, breathing out a relieved sigh.

Connor walked in. "Ew...is that its natural appearance?"

Abby shrugged. "I guess."

"It was not the pink creature we first encountered with the dog?" asked Emily.

"I guess that was another form it had taken," said Matt.

"I wonder where it comes from?" asked Connor. "It doesn't look like anything Prehistoric."

"Maybe the future," said Matt.

"You guys can feel free to dissect that thing all you want," said Becker. "I really don't like it."

Jess laughed. "Me either, Becker."

"I want to know how it changed like that," said Abby.

"Just keep it from looking like me," said Jess. "You thought I got crazy when someone showed up wearing the same costume as me, Becker. This is way, way worse."

Becker laughed and held her again. "That is a gross understatement Jess."

"Let's get out here," said Jess. "I told Lester I was taking you home."

He nodded. "Good. We still have an anniversary to celebrate."

She smiled. "We do."

He sighed and hugged her with relief. "I'm so glad we still do."

She nodded and smiled. She then took his hand and pulled him out of the basement, away from the horror inside.

They walked into Becker's apartment. They just kind of stood there. Finally Jess said, "Becker, I know we have reservations, but..would you mind terribly if we didn't go out?"

He stared at her. "Really? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I don't need some fancy restaurant. I just need you."

He kissed her head. "If you're sure, Jess. You're not suggesting we stay in for my sake, are you? I'm fine."

She shook her head.

He smiled. "Then I'm more than OK with just you and me alone here." He bent down and slowly, lovingly kissed her.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "It sounds like the perfect evening."

He smiled. "It does."

Then his stomach rumbled.

She laughed.

"Sorry. It's been a while since lunch."

"It has," she agreed. "Pizza?"

He nodded. "Sounds good."

"You order it," she said. "I'm going to change."

He called in the pizza, then he dimmed the lights in the living room and smiled as he lit the candles. Jess loved being alone with him in candlelight.

As he lit the last one he heard her approach. "Ooh. You read my mind," she said.

He turned around and smiled.

Jess stood a few feet from him, wearing a long, snow white, clingy night gown. It hugged her in all the right places.

Becker smiled wider. "You're not answering the door, you know."

She giggled.

"Seriously, Jess. If pizza boy so much as gets a glimpse of you I swear I'll put out his eyes."

"Ew!"

He couldn't help laughing.

"Not exactly a Shakespearean sonnet," she said.

"Oh, you want me to talk poetic to ya?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, I thought maybe you would get inspired by this outfit."

He laughed. "I'm inspired all right." He took her hand and drew her close. Then he nibbled on her neck.

She giggled.

He smiled, and moved to her lips. He then lifted her off the floor and moved to the couch. She lay on his lap as they kissed. She fondled his hair and he ran his hands over her chest.

"Little stones," he said, "nice."

She giggled. "They're crystals."

He smirked. "I hope they're attached with a really strong glue."

She giggled again. He stroked gently up and down her body. "Mmm," she moaned.

They stayed on the couch for a while. Then Becker asked, "Can we ignore the doorbell when it comes?"

She giggled. "I thought you were hungry."

"I think I mixed up what my appetite was for," he said.

She blushed and laughed. "Well, it is our anniversary. Maybe they'll forgive us for not answering."

"I'll risk it, Jess," he said, picking her up in his arms. They kissed as he walked to the bedroom.

He had just laid her on the bed when the door bell rang.

"Damn. The first time they're early," he said.

Jess giggled. "We should answer it."

"Why?"

"They're the best pizza in town, Becker. They won't deliver to us anymore."

He smiled wickedly. "Then I guess we'll have to order the second-best pizza in town."

She laughed as he closed the door just as the bell rang again.

They missed dinner.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

753 words this chapter

Chapter Fourteen, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

Several hours later, Jess lay exhausted across his naked chest.

He laughed. "You OK?"

She smiled and nodded. "Deliriously happy," she said.

He smiled. "Me too."

Then her stomach rumbled. "All that exercise has made me hungry."

He laughed. "We can't call for pizza."

"I guess we'll have to go out."

"Frank's always has sandwiches."

"Just so long as he doesn't ask while we're all tired out," she said.

He smirked. "Jess, I think he'll know why. We're always tired out."

She smacked him with a pillow. "Someone shouldn't kiss and tell."

"Sorry, but I can't help it if he sees that I'm deliriously happy. It's hard to contain, Jess."

She giggled. "It is. Come on, let's go give Frank a chance to make fun us."

He groaned as she moved off him. "Can't we just stay here?"

"And starve?"

He smiled. "Fine with me."

"No. Now come on." She pulled on a simple blue sundress. "Besides, we need energy for the rest of the night." She smiled devilishly.

He smiled back. "True. You've convinced me," he said, crawling out of bed and dressing.

They smirked at each other and giggled as they browsed the small neighborhood shop. Jess grabbed cheese and bread with one hand as the other was holding hands with Becker. When they got to the cold cuts Becker had to reach out and pick up the meat because they refused to let go of each other.

They came to the wine. "Shoot. We're out of hands," said Jess.

Becker laughed as he passed the meat containers to the inside of his elbow. "I can juggle," he said, as he managed to grab a bottle.

"You can," she said.

They headed for the checkouts but Jess diverted them, pulling him into the chocolate aisle. "Oh, I know you'll find a way to grab chocolate."

She giggled, stretching and struggling to keep the grocery items she already had as she grabbed several chocolates. "I'm stretchy."

He smirked. "I know."

"Sh!" she cried, lightly pink in the face. She giggled and blushed.

He just laughed.

They moved up to the register.

"Kind of late, guys. You have a long day at work?" asked the man at the register. He was older than them, kind of chubby with glasses and short gray hair.

"Yes," said Becker.

"It was horrible," added Jess.

"Then why do you guys look...happy?" he asked with a grin.

"No comment," said Becker, smirking.

Jess just smiled. "We're having a better evening."

"Must be," said Frank. "Kind of a bum supper though."

"You're the bloke selling the stuff."

"Becker be nice. We appreciate it, Frank."

"You do," said Frank. "I don't know about the Captain here."

Becker smiled. "I thought you liked her better."

"She's cuter," said Frank.

Jess giggled. "Thank you. I think supper will be perfect." She looked lovingly at Becker who smirked back.

"Let's hurry," he said.

She blushed and giggled.

"Oh, in that case, do you want some energy drinks?" he asked with a chuckle and a smirk.

Jess blushed and looked bashfully away.

"Mind your own business," said Becker with a teasing smile. "See you later. Much later."

"You mean tomorrow?"

Jess giggled. "Or the day after."

Frank laughed as the couple, who never stopped holding hands, waved as one and left.

"Love," said Frank with a shake of his head.

Back in Becker's apartment, they went straight back to bed, cuddling together as they tore apart the cheese, bread and lunch meat and fed each other.

"I like this dinner option better," said Becker, nibbling turkey from her hand.

She giggled. "Me too," she said, taking a bite from the cheese he held in front of her.

They finished their dinner in this manner, giggling all the way. They then tossed the empty wrappers and leftovers into a bag and discarded it to the side of the bed.

Then Jess' dress was discarded followed by Becker's clothing.

Finally they lay still, all their energy spent. Jess lay in his arms. "Perfect anniversary," she mumbled sleepily.

Becker chuckled lightly as he yawned. "It was."

She snuggled into his side. "I love falling...(yawn) asleep beside you."

Becker didn't answer.

She craned her head and giggled softly. He was asleep.

She smiled. "Per...(yawn)... fect anniver...(yawn)...sary," she muttered, then she too fell asleep.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

1135 Words, this chapter

Chapter Fifteen, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

Sunday morning, they slept in. Around noon they decided to have breakfast: champagne, chocolate, the left-over bread from the night before, and strawberries.

Then they went back to bed, but didn't sleep.

Around four, Jess was hungry, but Becker convinced her to stay in the bedroom. Finally around 6, they were starving.

"Frank's?"

"No. I want real food."

Becker smirked. "Yeah, I guess we have worked up our appetites."

She blushed and nodded. She finished dressing, taking far less time than usual. She wore a bright yellow mini skirt and a red sweater. Her hair was tied up with a green ribbon.

"You look very pretty."

"Thank you. I'm barely trying," she said with a smirk.

He laughed. "You're naturally beautiful, Jess."

"Aw," she said, leaning up to kiss him. "I'm definitely keeping you."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it, Jess," he said, chuckling. He took her hand, and led her out of the flat. As they walked to his truck they talked about where they should go.

"How about that little cafe by Joe's?" she asked.

"Again?"

"What? Last time we went to the Italian restaurant, not the cafe."

"Right. I still think it's the costumes calling to you, not food."

"They both are, but my stomach's calling loudest."

"OK. Just checking."

Jess hopped in his truck and they drove to the cafe. On the way Jess said, "We can stop at Joe's after."

Becker chuckled and shook his head. "Of course we can. After all it's almost been two whole days."

"I know! I'm having costume withdrawal."

He laughed. "If Joe was serious about getting costumes in every day we'll be swamped."

Jess grinned. "Yeah. We'll have lots to try. Fun!"

He shook his head. "You're idea of fun gets stranger and stranger."

Jess kept grinning. "You love my costumes. Don't deny it."

"No comment."

They had a nice quiet dinner. Then they hit up Joe's. Jess skipped to the counter. "What have you got that's new?"

Joe laughed. "Hi. I was worried. Two days."

"Sorry," said Jess. "Our anniversary took precedence."

"Oh. Right. Happy anniversary guys."

"You're responsible for us hooking up, indirectly," said Jess.

"I am?"

"I took one look at her in that angel costume and it was over for me," said Becker.

Joe laughed.

"You know, you should give us a present," said Jess.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because your our...match maker," she said.

"Then shouldn't you owe me?" asked Joe.

"No! Get with spirit Joe."

"He's already giving us 20 percent, Jess."

"Becker! Sh!" she cried, stamping her feet. "You're an awful shopper."

"You mean extortionist," he corrected.

Joe just laughed. "Actually, I don't have a present but I do have a proposition."

Jess and Becker's eyebrows shot up.

"Clarify yourself, Joe," said Becker with a glare. "I'd hate to have to make Linda a widow."

Joe laughed. "Right. It's a business proposition and I promise it requires both of you."

Becker smiled. "You get to live."

Jess giggled. "What's on your mind, Joe?"

"We need help. I told Linda that I was afraid we might let some of the costumes onto the floor that maybe we shouldn't. It's a big job. We have lots of costumes."

"Too many."

"Hush, Becker! Go on, Joe. I'm intrigued."

Becker chuckled and shook his head. Jess was hanging onto Joe's every word.

"Well, it was actually Linda's idea. She thought maybe we could enlist your help."

Jess began bouncing up and down. She grinned widely.

"You don't even know what he's asking yet," said Becker.

"But it sounds promising."

Joe laughed. "We thought maybe we could have you and the Captain here try on some costumes and let us know if they pass the 'Becker's gonna kill someone' test."

Jess giggled. "Makes sense."

"Wait. If they pass the test, doesn't that mean I will kill someone?"

"Whatever," said Joe. "Pass or fail. Just OK the ones to put out on the floor."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Becker! Why?"

"Because there is a major flaw in this plan," he said. "We'll be inside the store, trying these on. Someone will die, Jess."

Joe laughed. "I haven't become owner of the biggest costume shop in town by being stupid. We thought it would save time, medical bills, and lawsuits to send the costumes directly to your flat."

Jess squealed.

"Ow! Jess!"

She ignored her boyfriend and bounced in giddy excitement. "And you can pay us in the costumes!"

Joe nodded, laughing. "That's what Linda thought you'd say."

She nodded too, jumping for joy. "I'm in!"

"What happened to 'no moonlighting?" asked Becker.

Jess stopped bouncing. "For goodness sake, Becker! This isn't a job! It's a privilege!"

Joe laughed while Becker shook his head. "Sounds like a waste of time."

Jess glared at him. "You're insane. It will save us a fortune."

"True," said Becker. "In our flat, huh?"

Joe nodded. "Discreetly shipped too."

Becker looked at Jess. "I guess I'm in too."

"Of course you are," said Jess, like he was an idiot. "I can't wait!"

"At least we won't have to drive all the way here so often."

Again Jess looked at him like he was insane. "Why would we stop?"

Joe laughed and Becker just shook his head. "I'm fighting a lost battle."

"You are," agreed Joe.

Jess leaned across the counter and kissed Joe.

"Watch it!" he cried. "I'm too young to die, Jess!"

Becker laughed. "It's OK, Joe. I realize that she's in love with the costumes, not you."

"Sorry," said Jess, wiping shiny pink lipstick from the shop owner's mouth. "I got overly excited."

"It's alright," said Joe. "As long as the captain is fine."

She looked at Becker. "I only want to kiss you, sweetie, I swear."

He laughed. "I know, Jess. Thank you."

She smiled. "I appreciate your trust." She sighed. Then she turned to Joe. "Now. About the costumes, how soon can we start trying them on at home?"

Becker shook his head and chuckled. "There goes our evenings."

"Really? I thought you usually spent your evenings with my costumes," said Joe with a cheeky smile.

"No comment."

Jess giggled. "Yes, Joe, I thought you valued your customers' privacy."

"I do, believe me. Some more than others."

Becker laughed. "We're the some, Jess."

She giggled. "Good. Joe's right of course, it won't cut into our private time at all." She shot Becker a wicked grin.

He winced. "Too much information, Jess."

"Yeah, I don't want to know," said Joe.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

1416 Words, this chapter

Chapter Sixteen, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

Two days later Jess finally got a huge package delivered to her flat. She chose to have them come to hers and not Becker's for obvious reasons. Becker was still a bit repressed.

Becker happened to be out when they came, so Jess went through the box, looking for a costume to surprise him with.

A short while later, Becker knocked on her door.

"Come in."

He walked into darkness. "Jess?"

A light came on in her bedroom. "In here."

Becker walked in. His mouth dropped open and he stared. "W-w-wow."

She giggled. She lay across her bed, wearing a light pink, long, sheer, sari-like skirt. It was tied around her waist revealing a bright red bikini bottom, draped with gold chains and medallions, beneath it. The skirt was draped across the bed so both of her legs were naked.

Her waist and abdomen were also naked. Across her chest was a red bra trimmed in pink, with tiny gold beads all over.

Her long hair was brushed back, lying beneath a red and pink veil that cascaded down her back. A gold chain, accented with gold medallions and pink and red beads, lay over her forehead.

She smiled seductively. "My sheik is home, I see."

He laughed. "You...look...gorgeous," he said as he slowly crawled onto the bed.

She smiled. "Thank you, Sultan. Abby and Connor are out for the evening," she said, "and I'm all alone in the harem."

He laughed. "The Sultan is overjoyed to hear that."

She giggled. "Do you like this costume?"

"Oh yeah," he said, caressing her leg. "A lot."

"I'm glad," she said. "Unfortunately, the Sultan costume has three times the fabric."

He laughed. "Now that is sexist."

She giggled and nodded. His hands moved up her abdomen and she moaned softly.

"At least I can peel the costume off you," she said with a smirk.

"I'm focusing on this costume," he said, "and peeling it off of you."

She giggled and they kissed hotly. "I love Joe's Costume Shop," she muttered as he gently pushed her down.

"Oh...amen," he said.

They spent the next several hours trying on costumes and...playing.

Until they were interrupted.

"Hey, Becker, Jess!"

Jess sat up in bed. "Connor?" she whispered.

Becker sat up beside her. "I thought they were out for the evening."

"That's what they said."

A loud knock shook the bedroom door. "Hey! Come on out! We got a movie and takeout!"

"Connor, leave them alone!" cried Abby, yelling through the door. "Sorry, you guys!"

"Um...I thought you weren't coming home til early in the morning?" asked Jess, yelling back.

"Yeah, change of plans," said Connor. "The anomaly that sent us that weird changing creature opened up and we had to send the thing home. Shame. I wanted to study it more."

Jess and Becker scrambled to get dressed in regular clothes.

"You guys coming out?" cried Connor, banging on the door again.

"Yes! Hang on!" cried Jess.

Connor smiled at Abby.

"You're awful," she said.

He grinned. "I can't pass up the chance to mess with Action Man."

He listened at the door.

"Conn, stop."

He laughed. "I'm hearing some interesting things, Abby."

She looked curious. "Like what?" she asked, now listening at the door too.

"Just pull," said Jess' voice.

"I am. It won't come off."

"That's because...ugh...it's skin...tight," said Jess.

"You had to put me in...tights...didn't you?"

Connor stifled a laugh.

"You look...hot..." said Jess.

"Just rip...it off."

"No! We hardly got to play...ugh!"

Abby shoved her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing.

"They're probably out there listening to us," said Becker.

"Don't be paranoid," said Jess. "Let's just leave the tights on. You can wear one of my robes."

"Are you crazy? Even if it fit, Jess, there's no way I'd come out in a bright girly robe!"

Connor tried to gulp down a loud, hysterical laugh. He failed.

"What was that?" asked Becker.

"Nothing," said Jess.

"It was Connor. He's laughing."

He was. Abby hit him.

"I knew these costumes would get me in trouble one day," said Becker.

"Relax," Jess said. "You were enjoying them."

"Yeah, when we were alone and I wasn't in tights!"

Abby now laughed out loud.

"I told you! They are listening!"

"Sorry!" cried Abby.

"Yeah, sounds, um...horrible," said Connor, hysterically laughing.

"You guys aren't helping!" yelled Jess.

"Well, uh, come out," said Connor. "Maybe we can get the, uh...tights...off," he said with a giggle. Abby tried to hit him but he ducked.

"Just kill me now," said Becker.

"I don't understand," said Jess. "Shouldn't these be easy to get off? I mean, what's the point other wise?"

Abby tried not to laugh. She couldn't help it.

"Jess, stop. It doesn't matter. I'm not leaving this room. Ever."

"Oh, come on, Becker.," said Connor. "We're all friends."

"I hate you Temple."

Jess suddenly squealed "Got them!" She laughed loudly. "I think I should write the company. No jester should have such a difficult time getting out of his pants."

Connor and Abby both burst out laughing.

"Jess, I think I hate you too."

"Oh, stop it," she said.

Abby sucked in a breath. "We won't say another word. Come out, Becker."

"No."

"Tell me more about this Jester. Was he naughty?"

"Connor, shut up!" screamed Jess.

"You know, we had as much trouble getting you out of those Green Lantern tights, Conn."

"Abby! Sh!"

Jess laughed. "Green Lantern, huh?"

"And those Superman tights! Lord!"

"Abby, seriously, stop it!"

Becker laughed. "Thanks, Abby."

"No problem, Becker. Will you come out?"

"It depends. Where's Wonder Boy?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about the Robin costume."

"Abby, I hate you," said Connor.

Jess came out, wearing a bright purple robe with butterflies. "Thanks, Abby," she said. She winked at Connor.

He left without a word.

"He's in the kitchen, Becker. It's clear," said Jess.

Becker came out, wearing jeans and pulling a sweatshirt over his head. He smiled awkwardly at Abby.

Abby smiled back. "We've all been in stupid outfits for the ones we love. He's made me wear so many Star Wars costumes."

Becker held up his hand. "Please. Don't."

Abby laughed.

Jess looked apologetically at him. She mouthed, 'sorry."

"It's our fault," said Abby. "We did say we'd be out."

"But we did try to call," said Connor, coming in. "I guess you couldn't get to your phones." He smirked.

"Are you trying to get killed?" asked Jess.

Becker closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"So...the um, horrible lookalike monster is gone, huh?" asked Jess, trying to change the subject.

Abby nodded. "We didn't learn much. We did take hair and blood samples, as well as DNA. And we have the goo it spit. Hopefully we'll eventually figure out how it changed."

"I hope we never encounter it again," Becker said.

Jess nodded and took his hand. "Me too."

Becker nodded and smiled at her.

Abby smiled, then sent Connor a 'behave' glare. "Why don't you put in the movie?" she suggested.

"Oh. Right," he said, suddenly excited. "You'll love this."

"It's not a war movie, is it?" asked Becker. He could hope.

"Nah. Pacific Rim. Sci-fi, giant robots, earth in peril."

Becker sighed. "Well, earth in peril sounds promising."

Jess snuggled up beside him and laughed. "Yeah, right. I love you, Becker, but you and I have different ideas of fun."

"Apparently, not," said Connor with a smirk.

Abby hit him. "Behave or go to your room."

"Abby..." he whined.

Becker and Jess laughed.

"I'm serious," she said.

Connor put in the movie and sulked over to a couch away from Becker and Jess. "Fine."

Abby smiled and sat beside him. "Let's all just relax and enjoy the show."

"Giant robots," said Becker, snickering with a roll of the eyes.

Jess whispered in his ear. "If you're good, I'll slip on the sexy Seal outfit later."

His eyebrow rose. He whispered back, "Animal or covert Ops?"

She winked. "Guess. It's actually called, 'Uncovered Ops'." She giggled with a blush.

He smiled wickedly. "Oh. I'll be good."

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter 17

801 Words, this chapter

Chapter Seventeen, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

The next day Jess was in Joe's shop but with Abby and Emily. No guys were allowed. Jess led them through the many aisles.

"I have a few ideas, Emily," she said.

"Wait," said Abby. "Shouldn't we be going in here?"

She pointed to the small locked adult room.

"Oh. I don't think so," said Jess. "They have tamer stuff outside."

"I wanted something...alluring," said Emily.

"I know," said Jess. "Trust me. That room is a bit...um, naughty."

Abby grinned. "I've never been inside."

"Joe set it up after last Halloween," said Jess. She blushed. "He says I had nothing to do with it, but I wonder sometimes."

Abby laughed. "You get a lot of admirers."

"And Joe's gotten more risque costumes in. His demand for the couple costumes has gone up," said Jess with a laugh. "I have no idea why." She smirked.

"Yeah, no idea why," said Abby, laughing.

"Let us go inside," said Emily.

"Fine," said Jess, waving to Joe. "Prepare yourself."

Joe came over and unlocked the door. "No men today?"

"No," said Jess. "We had a bit of a bad night with the costumes."

"Is there a problem with one of them?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," said Jess. "The problem is her fiance."

Abby chuckled. "Yes. He's grounded. No costumes for a week."

"Poor thing," said Joe.

"I know! She's so mean! I would die," said Jess.

Joe laughed. "Help yourselves. Let me know if you need me." He handed Jess the key. "Lock up when your done."

Jess nodded. "Thanks. So...Emily?"

Emily stood, looking over several costumes. Her mouth was open. "They are all extremely..."

"Bold?" suggested Abby.

"Risque?" asked Jess.

Emily closed her mouth and turned away. "Scandalous."

Abby laughed.

"I am sorry," said Emily. "You were perhaps correct in leading me away from here."

Jess nodded. "I thought this room may be too much for you," she said. "No worries. They have some costumes out in the store that I think will work."

She and Emily began to leave. "Abby?"

"Oh. I think I'll...stay here...for a bit."

Jess laughed. She handed her the key. "Lock up when you're done and give the key to Joe."

Abby nodded. "Will do."

Jess led Emily out. "Joe put some slightly more mature costumes just outside," she said. "Nothing too revealing or..."

"Scandalous."

"Yes," said Jess. She started looking at a row a few aisles away from the adult room. "OK. See this one? It's a Voodoo Priestess."

"Voodoo?"

"Oh. Yes, it's an African religion. Kind of. There are lots of different versions. Anyway, this takes liberties I am sure."

Emily frowned. "It looks like it is Occult."

"Yes! Exactly. Voodoo is known for witchy stuff: curses, hexes, potions. It's actually fairly stereotyped. Real Voodoo isn't necessarily bad."

"May I see it?"

Jess handed her a package with a long brown dress, black lace and a high slit on both sides. The dress was decorated with skulls, iron crosses, and dark beads.

"It doesn't look to low-cut on the bodice," said Jess. "The slits may be too high on the leg."

"They could be altered," said Emily.

"Yeah. Should be easy to sew them up."

"I shall try this."

Jess smiled as she put the costume in their cart. "Good. Let's see what else we can find."

Emily looked at the priestess costume and smiled. "I think I like the wickedness this implies."

Jess giggled. "Yeah. Wickedness is a temptation, for sure. Becker likes bad girls, apparently."

Emily raised her eyebrow. "Does he?"

She nodded. "I bought this evil queen costume. He really likes it."

Emily smiled. "Perhaps he likes good girls who dress as if they are bad."

Jess giggled. "True. That I can accept." She dug threw a few more costumes. "Oh, I see one I'll have to buy for the Captain."

She held out an Ice Queen costume. It was a long white dress, with a high, scandalous slit in the leg, it went up to the waist, but from the waist to the thigh, it was lined with a sheer, white lace, embroidered with snowflakes.

"Indeed," said Emily. "You would look quite 'bad' in it."

Jess laughed. "Bad? Or good?"

"Wicked," said Emily, smiling.

Jess giggled. "Wicked. Oh, I'm too good to that man," she said, as she put the Ice Queen in her basket. "I'm supposed to be shopping for you."

"Do not turn inspiration away when it comes along, Jess."

"No," she agreed. "I never do, Emily, but I'm finding you costumes. I am. I promise."

Emily smiled as they resumed browsing.

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

1483 Words, this chapter

Chapter Eighteen, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

"This one looks very wicked," said Emily. "I do not understand however what it is imitating."

She pulled out a two piece black leather outfit. The top was a bustier, with blood red trim. The skirt was a ridiculously tight piece that laced up with blood red lacings on each side.

Jess knew what it was even before Emily pulled out the whip and mask. "OK! No. It's not for you, Emily." She quickly pulled it away. "I need to talk to Joe about this. It may be completely covered and all but what it mimics..."

"What does it mimic?"

Jess laughed, her face turning hot and pink. "It's a dominatrix, Emily."

The Victorian looked at her blankly.

Jess chuckled nervously. "Where is Abby when I need her? Um, a dominatrix, um..." she stopped speaking to laugh again. "You see, sometimes people like to...um, play...in the bedroom," she said, looking around to see if anyone under age could hear her. "They sometimes play with roles and um...control."

"I do not understand. What is the whip for?"

Jess laughed again. "Pain, I guess."

"Oh," said Emily. "I understand now."

"You do?"

"Erotic games are not a modern invention."

"No, of course not. I thought Victorians were repressed."

"Yes. They carried on such behavior in secret."

Jess nodded. She wanted to ask if Emily knew about such things personally, but she didn't want to intrude upon her privacy. Plus part of her really didn't want to know.

"I don't think you have to inflict pain," said Jess. "This costume is probably inaccurate, at least to a real dominatrix." She laughed. "The same way a green witch may be offensive to a Wiccan."

"A Wiccan is a witch, yes?"

Jess nodded. "Someone who practices an older, earth religion, or worships a female deity. Nature is usually a big influence. I think. I'm not an expert."

Emily nodded. "I am familiar with witches. They also are not a modern invention, Jess." She winked.

"You made a joke," Jess said.

"Indeed. I am capable of humor."

Jess laughed. "Sorry. You're just so...bad ass."

Emily smiled. "Connor tells me so frequently."

Jess laughed. "So...'no' on the dominatrix?"

Emily smiled. "No. I do not need to exert control. Matt likes our roles as they are."

Jess blushed. It was more than she wanted to know, but she was glad her friend was comfortable. "We need to find you more," she said.

They looked through the racks. "How about this one?" asked Jess. "It's a peacock." The costume consisted of a one piece leotard in a turquoise color. "I really like the skirt," she said, pointing to the dozens of fake peacock feathers.

"How does one wear it?"

"I don't know. Let's take it and try it on," said Jess.

Emily looked doubtful. "I think I will stay with long dresses. That does not offend you, does it?"

Jess smiled. "No. Does it offend you if I take the Peacock?"

Emily laughed. "No. It seems more like a Jess outfit than an Emily."

Jess giggled and nodded. "I can't wait to show this one to Becker. I'll have to learn a fan dance."

Emily looked at her. "A fan dance. That is a travesty or burlesque dance, I believe."

Jess looked at her. "I think so. It was bawdy and a bit..."

"Naughty," said Emily, laughing at the young woman's blush. "My husband and I went to burlesque theater at times."

"You're joking."

"No. It was entertainment. I did not care for it. I did envy the women however. They were free to express themselves."

"Wow."

"Hmm. It was more of a musical parody," said Emily. "We did not see a fan dance but I have heard of them. I do not believe they were as scandalous as polite society would have us believe."

"It was more of a tease, wasn't it?"

"I believe so. The dancer remained behind the extremely large feathers tempting the audience by showing her naked limbs occasionally."

"It sounds scandalous," said Jess, giggling and blushing.

"I wonder if they have a fan dancer costume."

"Emily!"

Both women giggled.

"I'm sure they do!" cried Jess. "We may have to go back to the adult room though."

Emily blushed. "I think I would like to get one."

Jess giggled. "Me too. Our men will thank us."

"Thank us for what?" asked Abby.

"Fan dancing costumes," said Emily.

Abby opened her mouth and stared. "Wow. OK. Yeah, they'd thank you. Not me. I don't do fan dancing."

Jess giggled. "Just Star Wars slave girl dancing."

"Jess, you promised never to repeat that."

"Sorry. Do you still have the key to the Adult room?"

Abby nodded.

"Good. We need to go back there, after we finish here. You find anything?"

Abby nodded. "I shouldn't show you though. Some things need to be private."

"I'm sorry about the slave girl slip, Abby. Now show us."

Abby sighed. "Fine."

"Sexy lizards? First, ew," said Jess. "Second, how do you make something with scales sexy, and third, why do you want more reptiles?"

Abby laughed. "I have a thing for them. Besides, this costume is pretty...unique."

"Body paint," read Emily.

Jess' eyes grew wide and she looked at the box. "OK. I take it back. Do it yourself scales could be sexy."

"Depending and where you paint them and who you let do it."

Jess blushed. "I'm sorry I asked."

Abby laughed. "I also got a leopard and a tiger, also in do-it-yourself paint."

Jess blushed. "I prefer actual clothes."

Abby laughed again. "So, Em, did you find anything?"

"A Voodoo priestess."

"Wow. I wouldn't have expected that. What else?"

"Only that, but Jess found several for herself."

"I can't help it!"

Abby laughed, patting her on the shoulder. "It's OK, Jess."

"No, I came for Emily. Darn it. We're finding you some alluring private costumes, so help me."

"What did you wear last year? Maybe we could find some sexy versions of those."

"Ooh, she went as Maid Marion, a princess, and Florence Nightingale."

"It was a lady in waiting, I believe," corrected Emily.

"Close enough," said Jess. "I know they have some erotic Maid Marions. The trick will be too find one that isn't too sexy."

Emily nodded.

They looked on the floor. "Nothing," said Jess. "We'll have to check the adult room. There are some in there that aren't too bad."

"Maybe Joe can help," suggested Abby.

Jess blushed. "I try not to involve him in my, um, private costume...selection."

Abby laughed. "I'll do the asking."

"Abby, no!"

Too late. Abby had already flagged the owner down. Jess saw Joe nod his head and walk to the adult room. "Some of these aren't really that risque," he said, "but they're either too suggestive in tone or they're made of lingerie."

"Thank you," said Emily.

Joe smiled. "No problem." He handed them a couple of boxes, smiled and left.

Emily looked over them and chose one. "It is Maid Marion, as I have not seen her."

Abby and Jess broke into laughs. "No kidding," said Abby.

This maid Marion wore a negligee. The bust was dark green with brown drawstring ties that could be unlaced. The skirt was in pale green and very lightweight, almost sheer. The costume came with a dark green cap that had more pale green material cascading down the back.

"I like it," said Emily, grinning a little wickedly. "I shall purchase it."

Jess smiled. "Good."

"Now. Do they have fan dancers?" asked the Victorian.

Jess blushed. "Yeah, in about a dozen colors." She had chosen a neon orange fan dancer costume that came with a lace-up teddy, stockings, and two enormous fans.

Emily looked them over and smiled. "I am very bad," she said as she picked up a soft pink one, also consisting of a teddy, stockings and fans.

"We all are," said Jess.

They nodded. Jess locked up the room and they headed to the counter. "Don't look," she said to Joe.

"Only at the price tags," replied the owner. "Promise."

Jess giggled. "And don't forget our 20 percent."

"Our?"

Jess smiled and blew him kisses. "They're family, Joe."

Joe chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, but the family discount only applies if you're with them, you little robber girl."

She laughed. "That sounds fair."

He muttered, "fair," as he laughed, ringing them all up. When he saw the combined total he said, "Whoo. Never mind. Just keep coming in, Parkers."

Jess and her 'sisters' laughed and nodded. Jess blew him once last kiss as they left.

End of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter 19

736 Words, this chapter

Chapter Nineteen, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

In the last days before Halloween, Jess had led more trips to the costume shop.

Becker was getting tired. "Another trip to Joe's? Seriously? Jess, why?"

Jess looked flabbergasted. "I need costumes!"

He laughed, rather rudely. "You do not! You could fill a small house with your costumes!"

Jess stared at him. "I thought you liked them!"

He snickered. "You're going overboard."

"I am not!"

"I don't want to spend another Saturday in Joe's!"

"Fine. Don't come!" She gestured to Matt and Emily. "They need my expertise more than you do," she said. "No offense."

"None taken. We didn't have costumes," said Matt, "in the future."

"And I am enjoying my freedom in expression," said Emily. "You are teaching me much."

"See?" asked Jess triumphantly.

Becker didn't budge.

Jess huffed. "Let's go without him." She sent him one last nasty glare.

Becker caught her arm as she started to leave her flat. "Hey," he said. He smiled. "I don't mind the costumes. It makes you happy, so, I guess I kind of love them."

Jess smiled.

"I'm just a bit tired out, that's all."

Jess sighed. "OK. I"m sorry. I have dragged you to Joe's...a lot."

He nodded.

"You don't have to come. It's really OK." She smiled. "You've been really good to me, letting me dress you up."

Becker smiled. He kissed her. "I don't hate dressing up...for you." She smiled. "And I really like the ones that are just you and me," he said.

She giggled. "Me too."

"I just need a break, OK?"

She nodded.

"I want you to go and just have fun."

"OK. What will you do while we're gone?"

"Oh, probably hit the shooting range." He smirked. "Unless you want to ditch them and come."

She wrinkled her nose. "No! You do your thing. I'll do mine."

"For now, right?" he asked with an eyebrow raise. "We're good?"

She smiled and kissed him. "We're good. I'll see you later, though?"

"Definitely. I promise I'll call when I'm done at the range."

"OK. Have fun," she said. "Be careful."

"You too," he said, winking. "Maybe only try on loose, billowy things, huh?"

She laughed and nodded. Then left with Matt and Emily. Soon they were inside Joe's shop.

"No Becker?"

"Nah. He's getting costume-stressed," she said, "but we're good."

"Good. It has been a long month," Joe said.

"Two more days," said Jess, "and Halloween's over! How did it go so quickly?"

"I'm a little glad the season's nearly over," said the owner. "I need a break."

Jess giggled. "I bet. I'll still be coming in, you know."

"I hope so. The kids still have to eat."

She laughed and nodded, then they hit the racks.

Emily soon pulled a costume out. "I like this, however I am surprised that I seem to be favoring the Occult."

Jess laughed. "It is Halloween."

"Indeed," said Emily. She held a"Day of the Dead" costume. It was a long, black dress, covered with tattered gray lace, appliqued skull heads and black roses. It had an old, distressed look.

"I like it," said Matt.

"It is macabre," said Emily.

"Yes," said Jess. "It's a bit too dark and depressing for me, but it's nice. Get it."

"I shall. However, I did see another one that appeals to me." She pulled out a long light blue period dress. It came with a big, fluffy hat. A sash across the dress said, "Votes for Women."

"A suffragette," said Jess. She smiled. "That's perfect for you."

Emily nodded. "It represents a strong, independent, and formidable woman."

"That's you alright," said Matt.

"I shall purchase it as well."

"You'll need several," said Jess.

Matt moaned. "You're making us hit several clubs again?"

Jess nodded. "Of course. Becker's OK with it."

"Becker's whipped."

Emily blushed. "Be careful, Matt. I may have a whip of my own soon." She looked at Jess and smiled.

Jess giggled. Matt didn't get the joke; they hadn't shown him the dominatrix.

After a few more choices Jess said, "OK, I think we're all set."

"Good. I've had my fill of costume shopping too," said Matt.

Jess shook her head. "Men. They just don't know what's fun."

End of Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter 20

1590 Words, this chapter

Chapter Twenty, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

Finally, it was Halloween. For days Jess had been planning and re-planning what outfit to wear and when. "Maybe I should wear Red Riding Hood to the ARC."

Becker laughed. "I'm not wolfing up at the ARC, Jess."

"Oh. Right. How about the Crimean War costumes?"

"Jess, Lester made it clear: no costumes except at the party during Lunch. That is, if we don't have anomalies."

"There will be no anomalies. They're closed for the holiday."

Becker chuckled. "I hope they got the memo, Babe."

She frowned. "They better have." she sighed. "I want to wear a costume into work," she whined. "I'm defying the boss."

"Really?" he asked, with a classic Becker eyebrow raise.

"Yes. And if you won't wear a costume in, then fine. I'll go solo."

"Only til the party, Jess," he said sternly. "Right?"

She laughed "Promise. I"m yours. You know it."

He nodded. "Just checking."

She jumped up and kissed him. "You're silly. Now. What do I want to wear?"

"In defiance? Why not something rebellious?"

"Hmm. Joan of Arc? She was a rebel, wasn't she? She heard messages from God. I get messages from Lester and he thinks he's God."

"You have a Joan of Arc costume?"

"Oh, yeah. It's got this sweet little faux armor miniskirt."

Becker smiled. "Wear that one."

Jess looked at him. "You don't think it's weird that armor turns you on, do you?"

"You said armor miniskirt, Jess. It combines armor with your gorgeous legs, of course I'm turned on."

She giggled. "OK. One Joan of ARC coming up."

Jess changed into a short, black, flared out skirt, with a silver shiny overlay that looked like armor. Her top was black again, with the silver 'armor' like an apron. She even had a miniature helmet that sat atop her head.

"You look cute," Becker said.

She curtsied, "Thank you, monsieur."

"Ready?"

"Yeah," she said. She gathered her stuff. She hesitated. "I shouldn't bring my prop. You'll get...weird."

"Huh?"

She sighed and produced a cute, sleek, shiny sword.

Becker's eyes popped out. "I...uh...let's call in sick."

"Becker you're weird."

He simply smiled.

Jess strutted in to Ops. No one seemed surprised that she was in costume.

Until...

"Miss Parker, you agreed, no costumes except at the party!"

Jess giggled. She spun around in her chair at the ADD. "I know. I'm rebelling."

Becker laughed.

"Oh, you are, are you? Fine. You're fired."

Jess giggled, shook her head, and spun back around to face the ADD.

"Did you hear me?"

"Of course I did. I'm ignoring you."

Abby laughed. "How she gets away with things."

"Dressed like that I'll let her get away with anything."

"Very nice," said Lester. "Just the kind of thing I want my head of security to say."

Becker smirked.

"I like her costume," said Matt.

"It is very Jess," agreed Emily.

"Very inaccurate," said Connor.

"You want real armor, huh?" asked Becker with a smirk.

"Her legs aren't even covered, Becker!"

"I know! I like it!"

Abby laughed hard, urging Connor to drop it.

"Why do I even give commands?" muttered Lester, retreating to his office.

"Heck if I know," said Jess. She giggled at the Add. "I love Halloween. Everyone is so light and happy and...Shoot!"

The ADD blared.

"Darn it," she said. "Multiple anomalies. Multiple creatures."

The team groaned.

"Why today?"

"That's right, Jess," said Becker. "Multiple creatures are fine, just not on Halloween."

She glared at him. "You know that's not what I meant."

They took their black boxes as more teams ran in and were deployed.

Jess anxiously looked to Becker.

"I know," he said, moving over to kiss her. "I'll be fine."

She nodded.

The creatures turned out to be largely herbivorous. They're were just so many all over London. Jess was swamped, directing several teams.

She was relieved that there weren't any fatalities. So far.

The main team was sent to Syon Park.

"Where's the anomaly?" asked Connor. "Because that place is huge. We visited it when I was a school kid. There's the conservatory, ice house, the lake, and the huge Italian garden."

"Please tell us the incursion is in one spot," said Matt.

"No such luck," Jess answered. "There's a swarm of tiny dinosaurs running a muck all over."

The team groaned.

"Well, let's see what we've got," said Matt, arriving on site. "Direct us, Jess."

"The good news is it's all behind the main house. The bad news is that it's a huge area."

The team made for the back. Abby whistled. It was huge.

And littered by dozens of small dinosaurs, about two feet in height.

"Boy, they're ugly," said Becker.

"Microceratops," said Connor. "Smallest of the ceratopsians or horn-faced dinosaurs."

"They run on two legs," said Abby, watching them zip by.

Connor nodded. "Yep. I like it when they're small."

"But there's dozens of them," said Becker.

The team watched as over a hundred small dinosaurs sped around the trees, bushes and flowers.

"We're splitting up," said Matt. "Connor, you and Abby go after the anomaly. Jess, any idea where it is?"

"Yes. It's down by the lake. There are more of the little beasts along the way."

"Understood," said Connor, moving off with Abby.

"Em, you and I will head off the ones trying to get into the buildings. Becker, you and your men get the garden."

"Thanks, Matt," said Becker sarcastically.

"Be careful."

"Come on Jess, what are they going to do, bite our toes?"

"They could try," said Jess. "Thankfully your boots should be dinosaur-proof. Watch your fingers."

"Will do," said Becker.

Nearly an hour later, every team was back in, or in the process of wrapping up. Except for Matt and the team.

"Wow, that's a lot of Microceratops," said Connor, looking at three trucks full of screeching dinosaurs. "We can't drive them down to the anomaly, the terrain is too rough."

"And you can't knock down any trees," said Jess. "Lester's pointed that out about twenty times."

Matt laughed. "Yeah, the staff here are pretty nervous. How about some All Terrain Vehicles?"

"ATVs on the way," said Jess. "How's Becker?"

"Having a fit," said Connor, laughing. "It's hard to chase these things around fountains, rose bushes, and flower beds."

"And you're not helping?"

"Hey, me and Abby got all of the ones from here to the anomaly. We're the ones who get to reopen it and shove these things through," he said.

Jess sighed. "There goes our Halloween."

"Maybe not," said Matt. "We're almost done."

"Is Becker?"

"Um...not so much," said the team leader, watching a rather comical scene as dozens of black-clad figures were led in several chases around the garden.

"Like I said, Halloween is ruined," whined Jess.

Another hour passed, and the ATVs made many trips between the trucks and the lake. It was nearing dinner time.

Finally Jess heard Becker's voice. "The little buggers are finally tiring," he said. "Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Yay!"

Becker laughed at the sound of his girlfriend's glee. "Don't get too excited." He sighed. "Jess, it's going to be a while yet..."

She sighed. Sadly she said, "I know."

"And there's no point in all of us missing the parties tonight."

"Becker, no," said Abby. "We'll stay."

Becker shook his head. "Thanks, but you'll just be in the way. I've got more than enough troops, plus, it's kind of personal now. We hate these things."

The team laughed. "If your sure," said Matt.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Sorry, Jess. I really am."

"I understand," she said. "I love your commitment to your job." She sighed sadly.

"Matt, do me a favor?" asked Becker. "Take Jess with you guys to the clubs."

"No!" cried his girl.

"Honestly, man, I don't we want to go without you."

"I certainly don't," said Jess.

"I want you to go. All of you," said Becker. "Please?"

Jess shook her head at the ADD.

She heard Matt agree.

She moaned. "I don't want to go."

"It's your favorite time of year. Jess, go," Becker insisted.

"I...I can't. I have to stay on the ADD...and wait for you and your team."

"You do not," said Lester behind her.

She groaned and thought, 'Great, now he's involved.'

"You will accompany me and my wife," said Lester. "You got us into costume wearing, so you are going."

She sighed.

Becker laughed over comms. "Thanks, Lester."

"Don't mention it. Besides, someone needs to take pictures. I will look awesome. I'd hate for you to miss the big moment when I win."

Jess frowned. She was pouting. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes," said Lester and Becker.

"Fine, but I won't enjoy myself."

"Try, please?" asked the Captain.

She sighed again.

"We'll cheer her up," said Connor.

"Thanks," said Becker. "Have a good time. We'll finish up as fast as we can."

"Maybe you can still join us," said Abby. "I'm sure Jess won't mind texting you our itinerary."

He laughed. "Yeah, I don't think she will."

He waved them off site, then joined his team, still chasing dinosaurs.

End of Chapter Twenty


	21. Chapter 21

1487 words

Chapter Twenty-One, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

The team left the ARC together, with Jess. Lester was going to pick up his wife and meet them at Jess' flat.

Jess' mood did not improve. She grumbled as she poured herself some wine, sitting down at the kitchen table. She was in no hurry to dress for going out.

Abby and the others however, went ahead and changed.

Emily came out in her American suffragette costume.

"I'm not sure this really matches you," said Matt, coming out in an American gangster outfit: pinstriped pants, old-fashioned suit coat, and fake Tommy gun. "But it is the same country."

Emily smiled. "I think you look...dangerous."

He smirked. "Then it's me."

She laughed and kissed him.

Abby came out of her room giggling. "I'm bad."

She was dressed as Jane, in a brown, fur-lined toga-like dress complete with fur-lined boots. She carried a fake chimpanzee.

"Come on out, Conn," she said with a smirk.

Slowly he appeared. "I hate you," he said. He was Tarzan, an unhappy Tarzan. Abby couldn't help but giggle.

"You're mean," he said.

Matt laughed. Emily smiled. Even Jess managed to giggle.

"It's my turn to choose," said Abby.

"You just chose these to just to embarrass me!"

Abby laughed. "Embarrass you? How? Connor, you're hot."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Thank you," he said. He pulled at his costume. "I guess the diaper isn't that small."

"It's a loin cloth," she said, smirking.

"It feels like a diaper."

Matt couldn't help it. He was enjoining Connor's pain, so he whistled and said, "Nice legs, man."

"Abby! Cheeky blokes will be doing this all night!"

"Connor, you look good. I promise."

"Can't we change into wookies or droids?"

"No. We wore those last weekend to Darwin's party."

"You have to take turns, Connor," said Jess. "Like me and Becker. Last year we went to your mate's Star Wars party. This year we skipped."

Connor smirked. "Yeah. Becker had enough of my mates, I guess. And your Leia costume."

Jess frowned. "I'd prefer to forget that."

"You looked hot," said Connor.

Abby hit him. "That was for Becker."

Jess giggled.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Abby asked her. Jess was still sitting, drinking wine.

Finally, Jess frowned. "I guess. I don't want to go, though. Emily, I need your help." She disappeared into her room with Emily. After a few minutes Jess said, "Ok. I'm coming out." She wore a long black dress, completely covering her.

They all did a double take. "No one gets to see my legs if Becker can't," she said.

"What are you?" asked Connor.

"I'm a widow."

"Gross," said Connor.

"Depressing," agreed Matt.

"Too bad."

"Actually, she's wearing my Day of the Dead costume," said Emily. "I shortened it for her."

"Thank you, Emily. This is the only costume I can wear. It matches how I feel," she said sadly.

Abby hugged her. "Cheer up. Becker might still make it."

Jess nodded. "I have happier costumes in my bag in case he does."

Abby nodded. "Good. Let's go."

"Wait. Aren't we waiting for Lester?" asked Connor.

"The king has arrived," said a grandiose voice in Jess' main hallway.

A tall, kingly figure strolled into view. Lester wore a luxurious red trouser with gold trim. His coat was very lavish and rich-looking. There were many medallions, jewels and elaborate embroidery on it. A shiny sword in an jewel encrusted scabbard hu ng at his side. Finally, a tall shiny gold crown sat atop his head.

Lester made a deep bow. "Arthur has returned."

Jess was speechless but Connor burst out laughing and clapping.

Matt shook his head while Abby chuckled. Emily was still.

"Um...nice costume," said Jess.

Lester nodded. "It better be for the price I paid."

"He's insane, isn't he?" asked another voice.

"Ah, here is Guinevere."

Mrs. Lester walked in, wearing a lovely golden gown. It was trimmed in aged lace, ribbons, and beads. The dress was huge, filling the hallway. "I feel silly," she said. "This dress is too big."

"Nonsense. Guinevere is properly attired," said the king.

She sighed. "We're too old, James. Arthur and Guinevere should be younger, prettier people."

"Balderdash," he said majestically.

"Nonsense," said Matt. "You're lovely."

She blushed and nodded. "Thank you."

"Yes, you're a good knight," said Lester. "Darn. I should have had you all appareled as knights and ladies in waiting. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Sorry. They wore that last year," said Jess. "Come on, let's get going. If we have to."

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Mrs. Lester.

"She's just cranky because the Captain is detained," said the King.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe we should sit this one out..."

"Guinevere! I command you to desist that kind of talk. We are all going. To the carriages!"

"Is he going to be talking like that all night?" asked Connor.

"I'm afraid he will," said Mrs. Lester crossly.

The team laughed.

"Did you hear me?" bellowed the king. "Let us go!"

"Fine!" cried Jess. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can come home to my wine...and Becker, hopefully!"

Abby laughed and took her arm. The entourage followed the once and future king out.

Jess didn't insist on multiple club hopping, which frankly, bothered no one. So they showed up early to Dance Your Abs Off.

Joe greeted them. He was dressed as hippie.

"I thought you would wear a costume," joked Connor.

"Funny," said Joe. "Where's..."

"Don't ask," said about five voices.

"He's not here," said Jess. "Delayed by work."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Jess."

Jess smiled sadly at Joe. "Thank you."

"You look awesome. Hold it. I didn't sell you that. Jess, are you cheating on me with another shop?"

Jess giggled. "He he. You're funny. Of course not!"

"It is mine," said Emily. "However, I did purchase it from you."

"Oh, that explains it. Jess' costumes have a way of etching in my mind. I try to forget. I swear."

Jess giggled again. "I believe you. Wearing anything else just didn't feel right. I'm in mourning."

"But your man is alive and well," he said.

"Yeah. And I"ll see him soon," Jess said, but added, "after Halloween probably." She sighed and moved to find a seat. "Someone order me wine, lots of it."

Slowly the night moved along. More dancers arrived. The music got louder. Jess had more wine. Abby finally cut her off so she'd be sober when (and if) Becker arrived.

She was forced to dance. Honestly, she was touched by her friends' concern. She was even commanded to dance with Arthur.

But most of the night she was content to sit and wait for Becker or for the evening to end.

It was about two hours into the party. Jess was sitting alone.

Abby and Connor, breathless from dancing joined her. Abby frowned. "Still no Becker?"

Jess shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

Jess nodded.

Connor stole a sip of Jess' water.

"It won't be too much longer til the contest," said Connor. "I really wish we could change."

"Sorry, Connor. No," said Abby.

Matt and Emily joined them. "I do not like the one in charge of the music," said Emily. "He is rude. I should teach him manners."

Matt laughed. "Arthur commanded you not to."

Emily smirked. "Indeed."

"What happened?" asked Jess.

Matt smirked. "She asked for a waltz."

"They played one, didn't they?" asked Jess.

"They have played three," said Emily. "Three is not sufficient."

Matt laughed. "That's why she and the music director are not friends."

Jess giggled. "Oh. I'm sorry Emily."

"Thank you. We shall sit with you."

Jess nodded. "Fine."

Matt looked around. "Becker?"

Jess shook her head.

"Sorry."

Mrs. Lester joined them. "No, James, I will not dance anymore. And I swear if you utter one more 'command' I'll belt you."

The team laughed.

"I could send you to the headsman for mutiny, my dear," he said.

"Go ahead," she answered.

"When is the contest?" asked Lester. "I'm ready for my prize."

"Oh, boy," said Abby, with a laugh.

"Something's happening on stage," said Connor. "Maybe it's time."

They all turned to see the lights going up on stage. The whole area glowed.

"What kind of lights are those?" asked Jess.

"I dunno," said Connor.

They watched the shiny lights. Then they all felt a sense of dread at once. They knew what was happening.

An anomaly had formed on the stage.

"Well, the good news is Becker might show up now," said Connor dryly.

End of Chapter Twenty-One


	22. Chapter 22

736 Words this chapter

Chapter Twenty-Two, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

Jess was on her mobile.

"How long?" asked Matt.

"No ETA," said Jess. "The ARC is tied up with all those creatures from earlier."

"Damn it," said Lester.

"I wonder if all those anomalies appearing at once is a coincidence."

"Don't know Connor," said Matt.

Jess phoned Becker. No answer. Was he still at the park?

"I don't suppose you lot have unauthorized weapons in your vehicles?"

"Sorry, Lester."

He cursed as he watched with horror as something flew out of the anomaly.

"Time to improvise," said Matt.

"What the hell!" cried Joe.

Matt jumped onto the stage. "Easy, Joe," he said.

"What? What's going on?"

Matt watched as a small type of pterosaur flew across the dance floor. Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

"I can't go in to details, Joe, but I need you to try to keep them calm."

"What it?" Joe asked, watching the pterosaur.

The rest of the team had joined them. "It's hard to explain," said Connor.

"And the ball of light?"

"Equally difficult to explain," said Emily.

Joe looked at them. "You lot know, don't you?"

Matt sighed and nodded. "Look, just pass it off as a floor show."

"Are you joking?"

"Listen closely," said Lester. "We are in the middle of an emergency. You're the Emcee. Like it or not, you're our voice. They must not panic. Order them calmly and lightly to move away from the stage. Suggest that they might want to...evacuate."

"And what do I use as a reason?"

"Tell them the stage is having electrical issues," said Jess.

Joe stared at them all for a second. "OK," he said. He kept calm, announcing a slight problem with the stage lights. He told them all to move to the back of the club until further notice.

Unfortunately many patrons were too sloshed to hear or understand.

"They aren't moving," said Connor.

"They didn't have Abby to sober them all up," said Jess. "I have an idea." She saw Burt and Ernie, the security guards she met at Joe's. She ran to them.

They were staring at the pterosaur. "We have a...situation," she said.

"Yeah," said Burt.

"We need to keep everyone back."

"What is that?" asked Ernie.

"It doesn't matter right now," said Jess. "These people are our priority, right?"

In unison, Burt and Ernie nodded. Then they each shook the surprise out of their heads. "We're on it," they said. Then they ran toward the mass of people, performing crowd control.

"I love those guys," said Jess.

"Heads up," said Connor. "Another nemicolopterus just flew through. Luckily it's one of the smallest known pterosaurs."

"They're still a menace," said Lester.

"Agreed," said Matt. "We need to contain..."

Jess screamed. Several more pterosaurs had flown through the anomaly, and were dive bombing the patrons, including Jess.

Matt threw over a nearby table and pushed her beneath it.

Now the club goers took notice. They began to scream and swarm backwards. The pterosaurs circled around, taking turns swooping on the crowd.

"Take it easy!" cried Joe in his microphone. "It's all...part of the show...folks." He laughed uneasily. "Nothing...to worry about." He looked to Lester and the others and wondered if that was right.

Matt and Connor threw more tables over, pushing people below them. Burt and Ernie and some of the other employees helped. The club owner tried to usher people into his office.

Emily and Abby were swatting at the creatures using grabbed discarded props like fake swords.

"We need real weapons!" cried Emily.

They tried to to corral the things but it was impossible. All they could do was try to keep them from the people.

Jess watched the chaos from under the table. She held a young woman's hand who was trembling and crying. "It's OK," she said.

"This is...just a gag, right?" she asked.

Jess smiled. "I'm sure it is," she said. Her mobile pinged. It was the ARC. A team was on the way. She smiled. She squeezed the woman's hand. "It will all be over soon."

Lester stood outside the lady's room. He had pushed his wife and other people, including a few men inside. He wouldn't take shelter however, not with his people fighting the danger.

End of Chapter Twenty-Two


	23. Chapter 23

1526 Words, this chapter

Chapter Twenty-Three, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

Jess stayed beneath the table, praying for Becker.

That's when she heard a zap.

Then a creature fell to the ground, right in front of the table. Then another fell. And another.

She looked up and saw a knight in shining armor, only he was wearing black.

Becker.

He smiled, moving beside her, zapping pterosaurs. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm glad you're here."

He nodded.

"You're part of the...show?" asked the young woman.

Jess giggled. "Yeah, he's the hero."

Becker shook his head, chuckling but he never stopped shooting. As he shot, Jess peeked around the table. She saw his troops, including Lt. Vale and Sergeant Nicole Bilson, taking down the creatures. It didn't take long to stun them all.

The crowds of people stood still, unable to understand what was going on. They watched the black-clad men and women pick up the strange winged creatures and then carry them to the strange ball of light and throw all of them threw. Then one of the black-clad people used a strange device to close the ball.

Jess jumped up and down, clapping. She then threw herself on Becker and passionately kissed him. "That's my man!"

He laughed.

Lester ran over, shaking Becker's hand vigorously. "Good show! I dub thee Sir Becker!"

"Lester? What are you?"

"What do you mean? How dare you? I'm King Arthur you idiot!"

Jess laughed.

All around the club, people still stood in shock. Then they erupted in cheers.

"Wow! That was amazing!"

"Great show! Loved the Sci-Fi!"

"Cool, but what did it have to do with Halloween?" asked a scarecrow. A shapely crow beside him hit him.

"You guys are hot!" she screamed, to the scarecrow's annoyance.

Joe laughed. "Alright! Was that a show or what?" He traded smirks with the team. "Let's hear it for our...actors!"

"Take a bow, sweetie."

"I don't want to, Jess."

"I do," said Vale. Ever the cheesy charismatic man, he bowed and ate up the glory. He also flexed his muscles for the ladies.

Nicole Bilson groaned. "You're a ham. Sir."

Vale smiled. "Just giving them what they want, Bilson."

"This is embarrassing," said Becker, as people clapped him on the back and ladies gave him their numbers.

Jess didn't mind the back clapping. She took the phone numbers and tore them up.

"Why are they acting like this?" he asked. "If they really believe it's just a silly show?"

Lester laughed. "I'm glad they're clueless twits, Captain. Go with it."

"Yes," said Jess. "You are awesome, you know."

"And they like your costumes," said Abby.

"What costumes?" asked Becker.

Connor laughed. "The cool black Ops costumes. Play along Action Man."

The owner took over Joe's microphone announcing a round of drinks on the house for everyone.

The club went nuts.

Club employees and the team and ARC soldiers put back the tables and chairs and helped everyone to a seat.

"Becker, you're off now, right?" asked Jess, hopefully.

Becker laughed. "Yeah. We all are. We were heading back to the ARC when the incursion came over comms. Once I heard the address I knew I had to get to you."

Jess smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything to keep you safe," he said, kissing her deeply.

"Aw..." said Vale.

"You're going to die," said Bilson.

Vale smiled. "He's distracted."

Bilson chuckled.

The club owner beckoned them all to tables. With Lester's approval the off-duty soldiers all sat at tables and were showered with drinks from the grateful owner.

Lester showered him with threats to keep the secret of the fake show and the anomaly 'special effects.' Burt and Ernie and other club employees were all asked to sign secrecy papers.

Joe came over to the team's table. "Are you going to explain?"

"Explain what?" asked Lester. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'd like one as well," said Mrs. Lester.

"Do you ever get one?" asked her husband.

Mrs Lester laughed and shook her head.

"Exactly."

Joe stared at them. "Really? No explanation?"

Matt stood up. "Sorry. Let's just say we had...a situation. It's resolved. Everyone is safe."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Except..." began Jess, "you don't have to worry. Any...situation that comes up will be handled."

"Count on it," said Becker.

Joe stared at them again.

"And any attempt to pursue certain facts will result in your imprisonment."

"Lester! Joe's a friend!"

"Business is business, Miss Parker."

"And what is your business?" asked Joe.

Becker laughed. "We handle situations, Joe. Simple as that."

He sighed. He looked around the club. Everyone was happy and safe. "OK. I guess I'll have to accept that. But these...situations...they happen a lot?"

The team all frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Joe," said Matt. "That's our job. You just keep ordering skimpy costumes for Jess, that's yours."

Jess giggled. "Yes. It helps keep us...light."

Joe nodded. "I bet. No wonder you guys need to escape."

Becker and the others nodded.

"I don't give you guys enough of a discount."

Jess giggled. "No, you don't, Joe."

"Jess..."

"Come on, Becker. The man wants to express his gratitude."

Joe laughed. He saw the owner make a motion. "Sorry. I have to get back to my other job."

"Are you OK?" asked Jess.

He smiled. "I guess. I have to be, huh?"

They nodded. He sighed and went back to the stage. A few minutes later he announced the winner of the costume contest. He had trouble controlling his laughter. "OK, folks, by overwhelming numbers, your choice for best costume goes to...Captain Becker and his team of super cool operatives."

The crowd roared. Lester burst out cursing. Jess squealed and pounced into Becker's lap. The others laughed.

Becker just hung his head. "Costumes?"

"Sweetie, go with it."

"Come on up and get your trophy," said Joe.

"Vale, you want to accept it?"

"Oh, yes Sir!" Vale jumped out of his seat, waving to the crowd. The ladies whooped and he bowed.

"What a ham," muttered Bilson.

"This is absurd," said Lester.

"I agree with Arthur."

"Thank you, Captain."

"I thought it was Sir Becker?"

"That's not funny," said Lester. Becker only smirked.

Vale came back, holding the trophy. "And I was bummed we were going to miss out," he said. "Although I wish I got to wear wear my Bump n' Grind Stripper outfit," said Vale. "I even had an inflatable pole."

Bilson shook her head. "The rest of us lucked out, though."

Becker nodded. "You are a ham."

Vale smiled. "I know."

"What were you going to wear, Nicole?" asked Jess.

Bilson smiled. "Amazon Queen."

Vale's eyes widened.

"It was a brown halter top and a matching short skirt, with high heeled boots, two swords, and a cross bow."

Becker's mouth popped open. Jess closed it. "Lucky for you, she didn't get to wear it," she said.

Becker laughed.

"Right?" she asked, digging her nails into his hand.

"Ow. Right, Jess. Right. What are you wearing, by the way? Did you stop by Joe's and buy another costume on the way here?"

"No. It's Emily's. All of my costumes were too sexy. I wasn't with you, so I didn't want anyone else to see my legs. Or any other part of me."

"Aww..." he said, kissing her. "That's sweet. I'm sorry."

She sighed. "I know, but my Halloween sucked. I want to go home."

He sighed. "Are you sure, Jess? I hate for you to be so disappointed. Maybe we can salvage the evening. We can go home, change costumes and come back and dance."

Jess shook her head. "I had a horrible Halloween because I wasn't with you. I just want to be with you, Becker. Let's go home and we'll both change, so we match." She smirked and leered at him. "And then let's not leave."

He laughed. "Sounds good to me, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. I've had enough of clubs for one year."

"Me too." He offered her his arm, and she took it. "See you guys later."

"Uh, Sir, you drove us here," said Vale.

"And I came with Lester," said Jess.

"Take the ARC vehicle," said Lester. "Your Lord and King will see that all of his knights are returned to their abodes."

"James, dear, you've been kinging it up all night. Put Arthur to bed. Please."

"How dare you, Guinevere. Behave or I'll have you beheaded."

"I beg your pardon!" cried Mrs. Lester.

"Sorry, dear," said Lester quickly. "We'll drop everyone home, Becker. Won't we dear?"

Mrs. Lester glared at him, but nodded.

Becker laughed. "Good night."

"Good night," said Abby. "You'll be OK, Jess?"

She nodded. "Becker's here now."

The others "aww-ed."

As they left Becker heard Vale say, "Hey, Bilson. When we drop by your house, any chance of getting a quick view of the Amazon Queen?"

End of Chapter Twenty-Three


	24. Chapter 24

345 Words, this chapter

Chapter Twenty-Four, Conclusion, Just a Costume 2: Redressed

Becker and Jess drove to his flat, but not before stopping at Frank's to get plenty of chocolate, candy apples, and apple cider.

Finally at home they changed into their pirate costumes and sat down to watch a scary movie. Jess only liked them when Becker was with her. As she cowered into his chest, they fondled each other. In fact, Jess couldn't leave his chest hair alone.

After a while Becker said, "I'm not really into this movie. You?"

She shook her head. "No. Not if you aren't. Besides, I have a surprise for you." She smiled wickedly and climbed off his lap. She giggled as she ran to the bedroom.

"What surprise?"

"Hang on! Stay put too!"

A few minutes later, sultry music played. Jess danced out, behind two bright orange fans.

"Holy..." Becker whispered. He then sat still, mesmerized by his fan dancer.

Jess spun around, making funny, teasing faces behind her fans. She giggled with delight as he watched her.

"Are you wearing anything...behind those?" he asked, moving his head to try to see.

She giggled. "No comment," she said, performing the teasing dance. She bent over, moving the fan in front of her. He smiled broadly as she danced in front of him.

"Jess..."

"No peeking!" she cried as he tried to see under the fans. "Do you like?"

He laughed and clapped. "It's fan..tastic."

"Ha ha," she said. She spun around, quickly covering her backside. She gasped, teasingly pretending to be mortified that she was nearly uncovered.

"Jess...I can't take much more of this..."

She giggled. "No?"

"No," he said.

She twirled around and hovered in front of him.

He grabbed a fan. She squealed as he jerked it away. "Becker!"

Then he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "Hmm...nice teddy."

She giggled as he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

After that, they spent the evening out of costume, and any clothes at all.

It was a perfect Halloween.

The End.


End file.
